


To Rule the World

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Fluff, Horror, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Marriage, Plot Twist, Torture, black hat takes over the world, but thats all im saying, he's not good at emotions, just a little warning, may add a few more tags, oh god everyone run for your lives, okay so there may be a plot twist in it, to be updated as I write, trust me - Freeform, unreliable characters, yes - Freeform, you read that correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: He was fed up with it. Fed up with all the failures by these horrible wannabes that by even using his own inventions couldn't beat a hero. Fed up with that stupid reporter who mocked him on live television.He was fed up with everything. Ever since retiring Black Hat could feel the evil in his name turn to mockery. So, he decided to pull one last scheme. Taking over the world.





	1. I'll Do It Myself

BREAKING NEWS

“Local superhero, Commander Fistfight, has once again defeated new villain menace, returning peace to Hatropolis. While the new villain has been put behind bars, many speculate that the technology used by the villain was created none other than by the infamous Black Hat. Recycling old material? Or the return of the world famous villain. This is Lois Jennifer, on Channel 10 news.”

The TV shattered the moment he finished watching it. “Bloody Lois Jennifer! Who does she think she is? Reporting on her beloved Commander Fistfight, ugh,” The eldritch growled from his chair. He spat as he said his nemesis’s name. “Disgusting.” He sank lower into his chair. “I give them the best weaponry in the world and this is how they use it?! God it’s like my clients are a bunch of toddlers stumbling in the dark…taking over the world is easier than breathing!”

The eldritch sat up and went to his intercom. “Flug! Get in here!”

“R-right away Black Hat sir!” Came a shaky voice. Black Hat sat back. Not a minute later the scientist was peeking into his office. 

“Come in Flug,” Black Hat said. Flug slowly walked in, toying with his hands against his chest as he walked. “Y-yes sir?” He asked. 

“Are you aware of the today’s news story?” Black Hat asked. 

Flug swallowed. “N-no sir.”

Black Hat raised a hand and curled his fingers. The TV repaired itself, and he turned it on to the news. 

“The superhero, Commander Fistfight, has kept the city of Hatropolis safe for many generations. Back in the days of Black Hat’s terror, he kept the city safe from any massive damage. Eventually he drove the once unstoppable villain straight into hiding.”

“You see that?” Black Hat asked, motioning towards the TV. “She disrespects me in my own home. She talks like I’m just some misunderstood teenager,” Black Hat growled. “It’s disgusting. All because of her petty love for Commander Fistfight.”

“Well she is a reporter sir,” Dr. Flug said. “And you did capture her a lot back in your day. She may not think fondly of you either.”

 

“Good, the feelings are mutual then,” Black Hat said. “What do you suppose we do about it Flug? We can’t let her continue to spoil our names like that. Villains failing because of our technology? Absolutely not. It gives us a bad name.”

“My-my thoughts sir?!” Flug asked, stumbling with his words a bit out of shock. 

“Hopefully you’re smart, what are the doctor’s opinions on how to fix this?” Black Hat asked. 

“Uh…we could…we could build something bigger and better to defeat him sir,” Flug said. 

“Eh, we could…or…” Black Hat snapped his fingers, a grin over his face. “Why don’t we show the public and all the villains of the world the true power of Black Hat Incorporated!” 

“Uh, sir?” Flug asked as Black Hat stood and walked to the window, looking out at the town. “Oh dear Flug, I maybe in retirement, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve to pull, and I could use the exercise.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow sir,” Flug said. 

Black Hat turned with a wicked grin. “We’re going to kidnap Lois Jennifer!”

~~~

Lois stepped inside her small apartment, untying her scarf. The fall weather was slowly turning to winter, the colored leaves outside slowly fading to a crumbly brown. 

She took her shoes off and her coat, heading towards her window. She opened it and leaning against the windowsill. 

Commander Fistfight slowly flew up to her window. She smiled. 

“Thanks for saving the town again today,” she said. Commander Fistfight rested his arm on the windowsill. “Of course. You know, all of these new villains just aren’t the same challenge Black Hat once was. Black Hat was exciting, there actually was a chance he could do something.”

“But he’s gone,” Lois said. “You drove him into hiding.”

“This is true,” Commander Fistfight said. He glanced back at her. “Y’know, I do have some time to kill before I have to do my patrol.”

Lois leaned forward. “Really?”

“Mhm,” he said and he leaned closer to her. Before their lips touched, there was a loud SMASH that came from the kitchen. 

“Uh, hold that thought,” she said as she moved away from the window. She headed towards the kitchen. “Hello?”

No reply, but one of the pots from the overhang had fallen. She looked back to Commander Fistfight and shrugged. He looked concerned. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah!” She called as she hung the pot back up. 

Suddenly a loud giggle came from one of the cupboards, followed by a loud ‘shh!’ 

She slowly knelt down and opened it, screaming at the top of her lungs as someone sprung out and tackled her. 

“Heya hot stuff!” A girl said. She pushed her spiked baseball bat against her. “You’re not going anywhere!” She said. 

“Lois!” Commander Fistfight yelled as he flew through the window. Suddenly, a form wearing a paper bag slowly rose form behind the counter. He rubbed his head and turned sharply, quickly fumbling inside his lab coat and pulling out a ray gun. 

“S-sorry about this…” he muttered. He shut his eyes and fired. 

Commander Fistfight froze, literally froze. He could not move, not with all the strength in his body. 

“Lois!” 

The lizard girl who had been pinning her down stood up and grabbed her arm, hoisting the reporter up. 

“Aw Fluggy, he’s kind of cute!”

“Not now Demencia…”

“Who are you?!” Commander Fistfight demanded. “What do you want?!”

“Uh, it’s more like what our boss wants,” the scientist said. 

“Who’s your boss?” Fistfight asked. 

The door to the apartment suddenly broke down, a swarm of tentacles quick retracting as a tall, well dressed figure stepped into the apartment. 

Commander Fistfight struggled against the freeze. “Black Hat! I should have known it was you! Never could do the dirty work, could you?”

Black Hat grinned. “Commander Fistfight! You don’t look a day over twenty! It’s almost like your looks were…frozen in time!”

Demencia broke out into a crazed fit of laughter. “Wasn’t that funny you psycho…” Lois muttered. 

“I believe you’ve met my employees,” Black Hat said as he leaned closer to Commander Fistfight, the same smug grin over his face. “Flug, my scientist who made this freeze ray, Demencia, my…proxy. And there’s someone else who unfortunately you couldn’t meet tonight. He’s a little sensitive,” Black Hat said. 

“So you finally got a new staff? Guess it was slim pickings,” The superhero said. 

“They got the job done, didn’t they?” Black Hat asked. His grin grew wider. 

“But I don’t get it, aren’t you supposed to be in hiding?” Lois asked. 

“Oh my dear,” Black Hat said, turning to her. “I was simply retired. Got tired of having to deal with this mess of a superhero all day. But after watching your latest news reports,” Black Hat said, a small laugh escaping from between his teeth. “I couldn’t just let you say all those things. Besides, all of these new villains can only dream of becoming as good of a villain as me,” Black Hat said. 

“None of them will be as good as you Black Hat,” Demencia said. 

“Demencia shh,” Flug hissed. 

“They’re horrid, and I simply can’t let the art of villainy wither away. So, I figured a small kidnapping will set everything straight. Let them see how a master does it,” Black Hat said. He turned back to Commander Fistfight. 

“Well this little reunion has been a blast, but we must be going. We have an interrogation to do after all with our new…guest,” Black Hat said, looking to Lois as he ran a hand over her face as if flirting with her. 

“No…Lois!” Commander Fistfight began to fight against the freeze ray as Black Hat left with Lois, who was thrashing against the lizard girl’s grip. 

“Again…sorry about the freeze ray. It’ll go away in an hour…” Flug said. 

“Dr. Flug!” Called the growling voice of Black Hat. 

“Coming sir!” Flug said, and he quickly ran out of the apartment. 

~~~

“You can’t keep me like this forever Black Hat!” Lois hissed. “Commander Fistfight will come for me and he’ll make you pay!”

Black Hat made a dark laugh. “Demencia make sure those binds are tight, we don’t want her uncomfortable.”

Demencia nodded and ties the rope righter, binding the reporter to the chair. 

“Flug, have you made the proper enhancements to Cambot?” Black Hat asked. Flug nervously nodded. “Y-yes sir!” He said. 

“Good, things are going to plan. Commander Fistfight should be here soon enough,” Black Hat said. 

“And you aren’t to fight him!” Lois said. Black Hat walked towards her and pushed the chair back. “Are you sure? I’ve fought him countless times before, and won. I think know him like the back of my hand.” He let go and turned away. 

Flug suddenly heard a small beep. He looked up at the many monitors surrounding the manor. 

“Uh sir-” 

Black Hat grinned. “He’s here.”

 

Black Hat was correct. Commander Fistfight was trying to find an entrance. 

“Everything is going swimmingly,” Black Hat said. “Flug! Get this on national TV! I want everyone to see Commander Fistfight’s fall.”

Flug nodded. “Yes sir…”

“Ooh! TV stars!” Demencia said as she tossed her ponytail. 

“We’re live sir…” Flug said. 

“Greetings humans of Earth, it is I, Black Hat! You know, the villain that went into retirement! Well, I thought I’d come back for one last scheme, going out with a bang, as you call it.” He looked up at the ceiling. “And look who finally showed up…”

“You’ll never get away with this Black Hat!” Lois hissed. 

“Shh!” Demencia hissed. “Don’t mess with him while he’s recording!” 

Commander Fistfight broke in through the ceiling, immediately heading for Black Hat. Black Hat stepped to the side. The superhero missed by an inch, soaring back up into the air. 

“Black Hat!” The superhero spat. 

“Hello sir,” Black Hat said with a dip of his hat. “Thought you’d seen the last of me?”

“I’ll defeat you this time Black Hat! I’ve defeated all the villains that came after you!” 

“Oh silly Commander…” Black Hat said, reaching into the pocket of his suit. “Those villains weren’t me.”

He quickly pulled out a ray and shot it at Commander Fistfight. The superhero dodged and quickly flew around the room. He swerved in the air to avoid shots from the ray. 

Flug flinched as he watched, steadying Cambot as it filmed the fight. Black Hat eventually used his magic, snapping his fingers and causing a random spike to fly out of the ground. It wounded the superhero, causing him to fall. 

Black Hat gave a small laugh and turned away. He was about to say something when slowly the superhero stood up. 

“Black Hat! Look out!” Flug shouted. Black Hat spun around and ducked, Commander Fistfight’s punch just missing him. 

He shot the hero, and in that same second, the hero was no bigger than a butterfly. Black Hat grinned and picked him up, conjuring a bottle and shoving him into it. He put a cork on it. 

“No…” Lois whispered. “No!”

“Quiet girl! Or you’ll join him in the bottle” Black Hat hissed. He turned back to the camera, his signature evil grin over his face. 

“Your superhero, Commander Fistfight, has been defeated,” he held up the jar. “And I am still the greatest villain to walk this Earth. Now quake mortals as I, Black Hat, proceed to take over the world!”

“Wait…” Flug muttered. “What?!”


	2. To the Top

Those few words, those four words, ‘take over the world’, they caused such global chaos Flug was positive that World War III was going to start. 

“Now, Miss. Jennifer, I hope your next news story will be one of the human race’s adjustment in this transition of power,” Black Hat said. 

“You can’t just decree yourself as leader of the world, that’s not how it works,” Lois hissed. 

“Trust me,” he said with a grin. “I can be very persuasive.”

~~~

“Uh, sir,” Flug asked as Black Hat slowly locked the jar with the superhero into a box. 

“What Flug? I’m busy!” Black Hat growled. 

“You’re not actually going to take over the world…are you?” Flug asked as he followed Black Hat to his office. 

“Of course I am you idiot!” Black Hat snapped. “I mean everything I say!”

“But sir! How are we going to take over the world?! Do you know what kind of weapons that takes?! I can barely even build a functioning shrink ray without fifty failures, and that’s if I’m lucky! How do you expect me to build weapons for world domination?! I just…” Flug looked away. “I don’t want to disappoint you sir…” more so he just didn’t want to die. 

“Flug,” Black Hat said, turning back to Flug. “You underestimate yourself. You see yourself as a malfunctioning idiot, and so you’ve set yourself up for failure.”

“But then what am I?” Flug asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. 

“A malfunctioning idiot who can build devices and rays for evil doings,” Black Hat said with a grin. “Now I need you to construct me a few things before we start our plan for world domination. Take notes Flug.” Black Hat snapped his fingers and a notepad and pen appeared in Flug’s hands. 

“I want a death ray, but not just any death ray. I want one that could kill faster than a flash of lightning. And I’d also like a few explosives. Nothing too fancy, I don’t wanna blow up the whole town. But something to injure a few people. Flug are you getting all this?” Black Hat asked as he quit pacing to look at the scientist. 

Flug nodded as he madly scribbled the words down on the notepad. 

“Excellent. One last thing. I’d like you also to build some self-confidence. I’m going to rule the world, I can’t have my scientist looking like a fool in front of everyone!” Black Hat said. 

“Of-of course sir,” Flug said. 

“Very good, be gone with you.” Black Hat shooed him away. Flug quickly turned on his heels for his lab, ready to shut himself in. 

He arrived, looking at the notepad. His hand-writing was…a mess. Only he could read it. Black Hat had tried once but was too disgusted by it, 5.0.5 didn’t know how to read and Demencia just couldn’t decipher it. 

A death ray, minor explosives, and self-confidence. 

He figured he could work on the first two and then save the whole self-confidence thing for another time. The ray and the explosives were what Black Hat really cared about here. 

He sighed and got to work. 

~~~

“Sir I-” Flug bumped into Demencia. He quickly grabbed the finished death ray into a firm grip. Death rays were easy to make, it was the first thing Black Hat had ever asked him to make when he first started working there. 

“Shh!” She hissed. “He’s recording his message for the world leaders!” She beamed a bit. “He asked ME to guard the door!”

“Uh…congratulations? I need his approval for this ray…” Flug said. 

“Ooh a ray? What’s it do?” Demencia asked. “Can we test it on 5.0.5?”

“Well no, it’s a death ray,” Flug said.  
“Ooh let me touch it!” Demencia squealed as she reached for it. 

“What?! No! Stop it!” Flug pushed the lizard girl away. “Last person to touch this is you.”

“Aw come on Flug! What’s the matter? Don’t wanna upset Black Hat?” She asked. 

“Of course so! I don’t wanna die by this death ray or him!” Flug said. 

“Or you just like to obey…” suddenly Demencia grinned. “You like him!” She squeaked, pointing at Flug in an accusing way. 

“What?! What in the…what gave you that idea?!” Flug said. 

“Oh come on Fluggy, I recognize a Black Hat crush when I see one. You like him! You’re always obeying him and you let him push you around!” Demencia said. “It’s just nature that you’d like him like that!”

“I don’t like him!” Flug objected. “I’m afraid of him!”

“You do too! You’re getting all defensive! Flug and Black Hat sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes strolling with a baby carriage!” She sang.

“Demencia! Stop it!” Flug spat. 

“Shh!” The sound came out more as a roar as the door slammed open. “Can’t you two be QUIET?! Honestly it’s like I live with two bulls in a china shop!” Black Hat growled. He slammed the door shut. 

“So what do you like about him? Is it the way his eyes sparkle whenever he gets mad at you? Or how about how he gets so manly when he scares you?” Demencia asked. 

“For the last time…I don’t like him,” Flug said. “I’m going to find 5.0.5.”

“Of course Flug! If you ever need a pal to talk to about Black Hat, I’m your gal!”

~~~

He found the bear in his maid outfit, dusting around the house. He turned when he heard the doctor walk in the room, smiling to him at first, but then noticing something was wrong. Concerned for him, he set the duster down and slowly wobbled over to him. 

He made a curious sound of comfort, placing his paw on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Hey 5.0.5,” Flug said. “You…you can keep a secret can’t you? I just…I need to talk to someone.”

5.0.5 nodded and sat down, grabbing Flug in his arms and hugging him tightly. The doctor pulled the gun he had been working on out from underneath the bear’s grasp.

“I…Demencia began to tease me earlier. She kept saying I have a thing for Black Hat…” Flug muttered. 

5.0.5 made a curious sounds as if to ask “Do you?”

Flug sighed. “That’s the hard part. I do…I accidentally do. I couldn’t help it. I’m human 5.0.5! I have human wants and needs. Not just sexual needs, love needs. I wanna be touched and caressed sure, but…I also want to feel love. I want that passion and energy and someone to just…love. Black Hat spends so much time around me and I stay locked up for so long…I also partly blame Stockholm Syndrome, that’s probably taken a toll on me…” Flug muttered. 

“Anyway, I really don’t want anyone to know. I feel like I shouldn’t even think about it. I mean, me and Black Hat? Not in a million years, he already knows Demencia loves him, she’s said it enough times. I don’t think he could handle his scientist loving him. I don’t even know if he can feel love…oh god I’m such as idiot…” Flug muttered, placing his face into the bear’s paw. 

5.0.5 slowly pet him with his other paw. 

“I just…I don’t know. Are my feelings valid 5.0.5? Is it okay to love someone who not only will never love you back, but is also the world’s most feared villain, and probably the next overlord of the world?” Flug asked. The bear cooed softly, as if saying “Of course you’re feelings are valid.” He continued to pet the doctor, trying to bring him comfort. 

“I just…I’m so confused. I always dreamed about love when I was younger 5.0.5. That I was going to fall in love with someone special and get married and have kids and just live a normal life…but instead here I am. I always thought I’d fall in love with the hero…but instead it’s the villain,” he sighed. “And now, I’ll probably just be loveless my whole life. I mean, you’re great but…I don’t think…”

5.0.5 made a sound of understanding.

“And Demencia…she just gets on my nerves…she’s too much like a younger sister than someone I could love…but Black Hat…he just…my feelings just latched onto him. Mainly because he’s everything I’ve always wanted to be. Confident, he never fails, he makes people respect him…” Flug slowly pushed his hands together, fiddling with the gun. “And…and sometimes at night I imagine what it would be like to kiss him…sometimes I imagine what it would be like if he touched me…if he told me he loved me…”  
5.0.5 cooed again.

“I don't know…maybe I’m just being too human,” Flug said as he broke from 5.0.5’s firm grip. “I’d better go show him the ray…you’ll keep all this a secret, right 5.0.5?” Flug asked.

5.0.5 nodded.

“Thank you…” Flug said. The bear nodded and stood up, returning to his dusting. Flug walked out of the room and back to Black Hat’s.

~~~

Cambot slowly moved out of Black Hat’s office, passing Flug. It had to make a major broadcast, interrupting other channels and radio signals whilst displaying it’s master’s message. 

This would be fun. 

Flug nodded to it. “Hey Cambot,” he said as he went into the office. He found Black Hat at his desk, hunched over a notepad and writing vigorously on it. 

“Mr. Black Hat sir?” Flug squeaked. 

“Go away, I’m busy,” Black Hat said. 

“But, I finished the death ray,” Flug said. Black Hat looked up, a grin over his face. 

“Why didn’t you say so? Bring it here,” he said. 

Flug slowly walked towards him, placing the gun on his desk. The Eldritch picked it up and aimed it at a small Venus flytrap he had on his desk. He fired without mercy, killing the plant and leaving a small skeleton of what remained. 

Flug flinched a bit. He didn’t care for death. He dealt with it a lot, of course, but it still bothered him. 

“Excellent work doctor,” Black Hat said. “Now I’m going to need you to make a small modification to the explosives.”

“Yes sir?” Flug asked. 

“Make it so they can clip onto things…and I’m going to need nuclear explosives, the big ones, can you do that for me doctor?” Black Hat asked. 

“Of course sir,” Flug said. He was freaking out on the inside, mentally screaming. Nuclear weapons?! He wasn’t sure if he could do it. 

“Perfect doctor. Now be on your way,” Black Hat said. Flug sighed and turned, walking out. 

Black Hat watched him go. He couldn’t help but feel…

It was something new to him. He had been feeling it for awhile now, but he had excused it as something else. But watching him go, so beaten and downtrodden, it hurt his chest. Not physically, but in a different way. 

He wanted to do something for him. Something else besides giving him countless projects for world domination. No, perhaps they should work on his self-confidence. The doctor would work for the leader of the world soon, he needed to be confident. At least on camera. 

~~~

“Is everyone ready?” Black Hat asked as he waited by the front door. 

“Mhm!” Demencia squealed. 

“Yup…” Flug said. 5.0.5 made a sound of positivity as he nodded his head. 

“Excellent, 5.0.5, you know what to do. Show them in, make them feel welcome. These are the leaders of the world after all,” Black Hat said. 5.0.5 nodded. 

“Demencia, make sure their shackles are comfortable, but not too comfortable,” Black Hat said. 

“Of course Black Hat!” She said. 

“Flug, you’ll be by my side,” Black Hat said. “I’m going to out in charge of all the devices. Hand them to me as I need.”

“Yes sir,” Flug muttered. Demencia grinned at him, he shot her a death glare back. 

“Now then, we’ll be in the dining room. Send them in as they come,” Black Hat said. “Come Flug.”

Flug followed after him, his hands wrung. 

Black Hat stopped in the dining room, his heels together as he waited for Flug. 

“I…never got to say thank you by the way, for warning me the other night,” Black Hat said. “You know, when I was fighting Commander Fistfight.”

“Huh?” Flug asked. “You mean when I…oh. Of course sir, it was nothing.”

“Still, thank you,” Black Hat said. Flug nodded. 

“Once this all gets deer in stone, I want to work on your self-confidence,” Black Hat said. “Be my private little project.”

“A-alright sir…” Flug muttered. Black Hat grinned. 

“They’re here!” Demencia called. 

“Perfect, let us begin doctor Flug,” Black Hat said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I maybe go on a small hiatus, I got band camp next week, and my grandparents are visiting. But I may have another chapter out, depending on how much free time I have. So IF I don't post for awhile, just know it's because I'm a little busy!
> 
> I'll still be replying to comments, so feel free to leave then!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. The End Of the World, Or the Start Of A New One

“Greetings world leaders…I trust you know why we’re here?” Black Hat asked.

“Because you psychopaths are trying to take over the world!” One growled, struggling against his restraints. 

“As if we’d let you,” the another said, his voice a thick British accent. 

“Well, I don’t you have a choice in the matter,” Black Hat said. “Doctor.” He held out his hand, Flug placing a remote in his hand.

“This remote is connected to a death ray, which upon activation, will destroy your capitals one by one,” Black Hat said.

“You fool! If you destroy the capitals, there will be nothing for you to rule!” One said. 

“Oh but you’re wrong there,” Black Hat said, as he strolled behind them, his hands behind his back with the remote held tightly in his hand. “See,” he hunched over the one that had spoke. “Though your capitals would be destroyed, your countries would be in chaos, giving me the opportunity to come in and take over. Besides…” Black Hat said. “…there’s more to your country than it’s capital.” 

He went back to the end of the table.

“So, this is the rub…I take over, you all resign from power, and the whole world belongs to me.” Black Hat said.

“Never.”

“Well you see dear sir,” Black Hat said, handing the remote back to Flug. He reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out the shrink ray. “Really wasn’t a bargain, it was a plan.” He shot them each, one by one.

He grinned and blew on the gun’s end. “Flug, dispose of them.”

“Y-Yes sir…” 

~~~

Each had gotten their own jar, which was stored away with the captured superhero. 

“So…what now?” Flug asked as Black Hat handed him the shrink ray back. “Now dear Flug, we take over.”

Demencia grinned. “Aw yes! Ruling the world!” 

“But, but, how? Sure, we caught the leaders, but how will everyone know you're in charge?” Flug asked.

“We send the people a message,” Black Hat said. “Demencia, go find Cambot, I want a word with Flug.”

“Of course Black Hat!” Demencia squealed, and she was off to find the camera droid. 

Black Hat turned to Flug, who hugged his arms nervously. What did Black Hat want with him? He hadn’t done anything wrong at the meeting, at least he thought so. He hadn’t stepped out of line recently, he hadn't done anything.

“It’s time we work on your confidence doctor,” Black Hat said.

“Now?! Can’t it wait till after you take over the world”? Flug asked, leaning back at Black Hat hovered over him. He could feel the Eldritch’s hot breath on his face, even through his bag.

“No, this should be done now,” Black Hat said as he leaned back. “Now, first-’’

“I found it!” Demencia said, running into the hall with Cambot in her grip. It seemed agitated at her, wriggling like a snake in her grasp.

“Go away then,” Black Hat said. Demencia seemed a little hurt by the statement, her smile some-what falling. She looked to Flug with a mischievous grin before strutting away.

“Now, show me how confident you can be,” Black Hat said.

“Uh…” Flug stood up a bit straighter.

“It’s horrible, but it’s a start,” Black Hat said. He took a breath in and composed himself, leaning back with perfect posture. His chest was slightly elevated, and despite being Eldritch, he looked like a being of grace and high-quality. 

“Hold yourself high Flug, slouching is bad for your back anyway,” Black Hat said. Flug stood up a bit straighter. 

“Not quite,” Black Hat said. He snapped his fingers, conjuring a pile of books and letting them set on Flug’s head. 

“Balance those on your head,” Black Hat said. Black Hat went off on some rant about how posture was key to confidence, but Flug wasn’t listening. He was stumbling around, trying to balance the books. He ultimately failed, but Black Hat simply snapped his fingers and they were on Flug’s head again. 

“I don’t get the whole ‘balancing books on your head’ thing,” Flug said. 

“It helps with posture,” Black Hat said. 

“Could you do it?” Flug asked. Black Hat snapped his fingers yet again, transferring the books to rest atop his hat. He held himself higher. Not once did the books even shift as the demon paced and as he talked about confidence. 

“Good posture shows yourself in a position of power, so it’s important to keep your head held high and not look at the ground,” Black Hat said. “Or else…” he drooped his head, and the books fell. “Bad things happen.”

“O-okay sir,” Flug said. 

“Keep practicing with the books, our little session isn’t over, but we’ll have to put it on hold,” Black Hat said. “Out with you, I need to make my public announcement.” 

Flug scurried out and shut the door behind him. He sighed as he slowly slid down the door. 

So, they were going to rule the world. Oh boy…

He stood and slowly walked the corridor, gripping his arm behind his back as his vision trailed to the ground. 

As much as he hated to do it, he allowed self-pity to slowly creep into his head. 

He enjoyed those moments with Black Hat, the ones between the two of them where Black Hat wasn’t screaming at him. It may not have been praise, but it was still alone time. Besides, Black Hat was teaching him something, he loved that. 

Still, the feelings within him grew. He hated feeling, and being human in general. The need, the want, to be held and loved, it brewed inside of him. He wanted it so dearly, he needed it. He just…he wanted Black Hat to be proud of him. He wanted Black Hat to care about him, to notice his feelings for him, and how he wanted to impress the demon and for him to notice how he was constantly chasing his praise. 

He wanted the impossible. 

Flug sighed. He also had a terrible feeling about it, the whole ‘taking over the world’ thing. It was going to either end in flames, or go down as one of the greatest villainous deeds in history. 

What would they do when they ruled the world? Would life stay the same? Of course not, since Black Hat would have an entire world to run, not just a company. 

But his feelings would stay the same. Flug bit his bottom lip. He would still care for Black Hat every day, stuck in a torturous cycle of constantly trying to impress him and receive some sort of praise to show that Black Hat cared, and every day be denied of that praise. 

He looked at the ceiling, his eyes starting to water. 

Why him? Why, why did he have to feel so much? Why did his heart have to be so large that it probably took up most of his chest?

And why did he have to care for someone that probably had a general dislike towards him?

Did he truly love Black Hat? Oh god, did he?

Flug quickly looked back at the ground. 

His head immediately spat the answer yes at him, but he had to shush it and quickly say ‘no.’

Why, he’d only been infatuated with Black Hat for…how long? Four years? Longer?

He took a deep breath in. 

“I guess I’ll go balance some books…”

Quietly, he walked towards his lab and disappeared within. 

~~~

“Rapidfire! Rapidfire!” 

A small boy ran quickly, a newspaper in his hand as he headed straight for the main office of the base. He shoved open the doors. “Rapidfire!” 

The superhero quickly looked up. “Birdboy! What is it?”

The small sidekick quickly placed the newspaper on the superhero’s desk. “L-Look! He’s done it! He’s finally done it!”

“Calm yourself, who’s done what?” Rapidfire asked as she took the newspaper. She read the headlines. ‘Super Villain To Rise as Supreme Leader.’

There was a picture of him, Black Hat. She clenched the paper harder. The one villain none of them could defeat. She thought he had retired, making everyone’s life much more easier. But no, here he was, named the supreme leader of the world. 

“How did this happen, Birdboy?” She asked.

“He…he used a shrink ray made by his scientist, Dr. Flug. We have a few files on him. Anyway he kidnapped them all, Commander Fistfight, the leaders of the world, and he named himself leader. No one stopped him…all he has to do now is build his castle,” Birdboy said, ringing his hands. 

“We must act immediately! We can’t let the people of the world be left to his rule!” Rapidfire said as she quickly stood. “Birdboy! Assemble the other heroes, we need to have a discussion.” 

“But, but, but Rapidfire! No one has defeated Black Hat before! No one! Not even the Commander!” Birdboy stuttered. Rapidfire walked past her sidekick. “I know Birdboy, but we have to try, because if we don’t, the world could fall into total chaos.”

~~~

The heroes were assembled in a day, each one knowing of Black Hat’s rise in power. It was all over the media, it seemed the human race was doomed.  
Well, unless Rapidfire had any say in it.

“We need to attack immediately! If we don’t, he’ll cease full control, and then how are we to operate?” Time-Turner asked, smashing his hand on the table. 

“We can’t attack him, his little palace is more guarded than the Queen herself,” Target said, kicking her legs up onto the table. 

“Well we have to do something fast! I don’t know how long the people of the world will be able to last under his rule. They’ll be locked up in chain,” Darwinis said. 

“What if we sent in a spy?” Birdboy asked quietly. 

Rapidfire smiled at him. “Brilliant Birdboy! We could send in a spy!”

“To do what? He’s already the leader of the world,” Time-Turner said. 

“To see what exactly his plans for the world are, to see what’s going on in the inside,” Rapidfire said. She looked to Birdboy. 

“You’d be the spy of course.”

Birdboy blinked. Huh? Him? A spy? No…no she must be joking. 

“Uh…”

“I mean, Black Hat probably doesn’t know you’re a sidekick yet,” Target said. “You’d fit right in.”

“But I-”

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Darwinis said. 

“…I guess…” Time-Turner muttered. 

“Then it’s settled! We’ll send Birdboy in undercover as a spy!” Rapidfire said, standing up. Birdboy gulped nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy guess who's back from band camp
> 
> Anyway, sorry about the short chapter. I wrote this during meal breaks at band. I promise, the next chapter will be much longer, and have a lot more paperhat in it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. By the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of Paperhat moments in this chapter

A week into ruling the world, and already he was bored. It wasn’t as…evil as he thought it would be. Truthfully he preferred running his company over the world. 

Not that he’d let anyone else know that. 

The main problem was that he wasn’t even at full power either. No, he was no where close to the full abilities of his powers. 

But never mind that, no one knew so he tried to not think about it. He had a world to run after all. 

He looked up from paperwork on his desk when Demencia knocked at his door. 

“They’re here!” She sang. 

Black Hat sighed. “Send them in.” 

Demencia grinned and quickly left, heading from the hall back to the main entrance. There, many different villains stood, all wanting to either make peace, or work for him. It had been against Black Hat’s want. Truthfully he was half tempted to shoo them all away and to leave him alone. However, he was to busy to even leave his office to do that, so just let them in. 

First one in his office he immediately discarded, someone trying to be his…ugh, apprentice. They could roast in hell. 

Second person in and he was already bored of them all. He commanded them away without even knowing who they were. 

By the tenth person he was about to burst and kill them all. 

“If there is any more of these stupid…”

“Mr. Black Hat.”

He looked up, his hands clenched into fists and his teeth bared, his lip curled into a snarl. 

An older woman sat down. She had a ghostly green hue to her…almost as if she were a ghost. 

“And who might you be?” Black Hat asked, sliding to his elbows to look at her. 

“My name is Annabelle Wilkins, I come to offer my service to you, I am a nurse,” she said 

“A nurse? I have no need for a bloody nurse,” Black Hat said. “Go away.”

“Ah, but I’m not a healing nurse. I’m a child nurse,” she said.

“A…child nurse? And why on this Earth would I need a child nurse?” Black Hat asked. “I have no children, no one in this house does.” 

“True…but maybe one day you will, especially for your…type,” the nurse said. “I look after them well, keep them out of your hair for the day.”

Black Hat’s teeth clenched tighter, he swore they would break one day. “I will never have children.” 

The nurse only smiled and stood. “Well then, it seems I’ve wasted enough of your time.” She lightly placed a card on his desk. “If you should ever change your mind, you only need to call.”

“Right, of course,” Black Hat said. He didn’t notice when she left, he was too busy staring at his work. He figured she was the last one. 

“Black Hat? There’s one more!” Demencia said. Black Hat growled. 

He looked up. It was a ghastly teenage boy, much younger than Flug. From head to foot, he was covered in feathers and sported a beak. 

“And who are you?” He asked. 

“My name is…Quill sir,” he said. 

“And what do you do…Quill?” Black Hat asked. 

“I, uh, I don’t do much sir. But I can run rather fast. And I can pick pockets and locks,” he said. “I’m real quiet.”

“Interesting,” Black Hat said. “Now my real question, what use would I have of you?”

“Anything you wish sir. Test subject, errand boy, anything really,” he said. 

“Errand boy…yes that will do. I won’t pay you, but you can live in the shed my scientist doesn’t use anymore. It’s outside,” Black Hat said. 

“Oh, thank you!” Quill said. “Thank you sir!”

“Stop calling me that. It’s boss to you,” Black Hat growled. ‘Sir’ was reserved for Flug. But it still felt weird being called sir by anyone else. 

“Of course boss,” Quill said. 

“Don’t mess this up, or I’ll use your feathers as quills,” Black Hat said. “Now get out of my sight. Demencia, show him the shed.”

Demencia nodded and flicked her head. “C’mon kid.”

 

Left alone to his privacy, Quill locked the door after Demencia left. He then shut his eyes and shifted, turning into his normal self. 

He took his phone out. 

“Hello? Rapidfire? Yes, this is Birdboy, I’m in.”

~~~

Flug slowly walked towards the office of Black Hat, a small glass container in hand. He stopped at the entrance of Black Hat’s office when he heard a loud roar come from within. He jumped. 

He looked up at a curious sound. 5.0.5 sniffed and looked into Black Hat’s office. 

“GO AWAY!” A loud growled erupted from within. 5.0.5 fled quickly, letting out whines of terror. Flug knocked at the doorframe. “Sir?”

Black Hat gripped the paper he was writing on and tour it to shreds. “GOD DAMN IT CAN ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE?!”

Flug froze. He wanted to run, he had to run. He had to get away, but his body just wouldn’t move. 

“…what is it doctor? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Black Hat hissed. 

“I…I finished the prototypes for your soldiers sir…” Flug said. 

“Show me,” Black Hat said. Flug slowly drew forward and set the container down. Black Hat looked inside. 

“They’re only prototype sir. Once they’ve grown, I’ll add machinery to them,” Flug said. 

“Good, how long does it take them to grow?” Black Hat asked. 

“About…six days,” Flug said. 

“Can you speed it up at all?” Black Hat asked. 

“…I can try sir,” Flug said. 

“Good,” Black Hat said. Flug nodded and took the container, turning to walk away. He stopped however, slowly looking back at Black Hat. 

The Eldritch was still growling to himself, writing vigorously and eventually angrily shoving his quill into the bottle of ink on his desk and shoving his face into his hands. 

Flug slowly went back to his boss, setting the container on the desk. 

“Sir…if I may, this much stress isn’t good, even for you. Maybe you should take a break, go do something else,” Flug said. 

“As if I could take a break,” Black Hat said. 

“Yeah, you should. Do something fun, something you enjoy. You’ve been doing this all day,” Flug said. “And those meetings probably didn’t help any.”

“I appreciate the concern doctor, but I, and you, have work to do, the sooner I can get it done the quicker I can get to terrorizing the world,” Black Hat said. 

“Please take a break sir,” Flug said. “Tell you what, if you take a break now, I’ll have the prototypes fully grown by tomorrow morning.” It would be brutal, but if it meant Black Hat would take a break. 

“…very well. It seems you’ve persuaded me, I’ll take a break.” Flug picked up his container and slowly left the room. 

He returned to his lab and got to work on an aging serum. He was unsure of how long went by, when he went to work he usually tuned the world out. Now was one of those time. He was just too focused. He was aware of 5.0.5 poking in every now and again to check on him and leave dinner, and Demencia stopping by to shoot the breeze, but then leaving when she grew bored. 

Barely anything could break Flug’s concentration. Two things on this Earth could break his focus, unknown sounds that would startle him or Black Hat’s voice. 

It was an unknown sound that caught his attention. The sound of a piano playing. 

He looked around, checking the time on the clock on the wall. 11:02 PM. 

Flug left his lab quietly, following the sound of the piano playing. It was a haunting melody, filled with the bitter sweetness of melancholy.   
But who would be playing the piano at this hour? Demencia usually was in bed by now and 5.0.5 didn’t know how to play the piano. 

Of course, who else would it be? 

Black Hat sat there, his fingers lightly brushing over the keys. They almost seemed to dance, they were so fluid and graceful with each movement. He eventually moved his shoulders to the music he played, his eyes partially closed. 

Flug watched him from the hallway. Since when did Black Hat know how to play the piano that well? He knew the Eldritch could play the violin and organ, but he barely heard those times. Whenever Black Hat did do something as beautiful as music, he did so behind closed doors. 

Black Hat finished by lightly playing a high chord, and then striking three low notes slowly. 

“Hello doctor,” he said. 

“Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I was just listening! I-I didn’t know who was…I…I’ll get back to work!” Flug said quickly, fixing his lab coat and turning to return back to his lab. 

“No, it’s been awhile since I’ve had an audience. Get back here,” Black Hat said. He made room for Flug on the bench. Flug slowly walked over and sat beside him. 

“Can you play?” Black Hat asked. 

“No…I can read a little bit of flute music though,” Flug said.

“Well, improvise, I’ll go with what you play,” Black Hat said. Flug gave him a confused look. 

“Just start to play,” Black Hat said. Flug looked to the piano and placed his hands on the key. He plucked a few low notes, and in return Black Hat played something else in response. 

“There you go,” Black Hat said. Flug played a few more chords, and Black Hat played a high rhythm in response. Flug looked back to the keys and began to play more, playing scales and chords, as well as a few made up rhythms he thought sounded good. 

Black Hat played over him on the high side, adding his own rhythms and chords. He made Flug’s clunky sounds actually sound…like music. 

That made Flug smile. He looked to Black Hat, who was looking down at the keys. He looked up at Flug, and Flug KNEW he saw a small smile curling at Black Hat’s lips. 

Flug quickly looked back at the piano. He played a note out of place. 

“Oh…sorry,” Flug said. Black Hat gave a small laugh. “Quite alright doctor. In addition to confidence classes, I should give you piano lessons. Speaking of so,” Black Hat stood up, offering his hand to Flug. “We didn’t quite finish our last one, did we?”

“Oh…I guess not,” Flug said, taking Black Hat’s hand. The Eldritch lifted him up. “Then let’s finish it with something to fit the theme of music.”

~~~

Behind that painting in the main hallway, the one with the garden where the angel was crying, that was where Black Hat took him. 

“Do you trust me?” Black Hat asked. 

“Of…of course sir!” Flug said. 

“Good,” Black Hat said. He then, still holding Flug’s hand, stepped inside the painting. 

It was like stepping through a door. There was snow on the ground, probably due to January’s colder grip. The angel herself was still crying, hunched over a gravestone. 

“I didn’t know this was here,” Flug said. 

“There are a lot of things about this house you don’t know about,” Black Hat said. He took Flug’s hand. 

“Dancing,” Black Hat said, placing a hand on Flug’s waist. “Is one of the greatest ways to build confidence.”

“Oh,” Flug couldn’t think of what else to say. He unsurely placed a hand on Black Hat’s shoulder. Black Hat grinned his usual shit-eating grin. 

Flug swore he could hear the sound of a harp playing as they began dancing. It was almost like they were at some fancy gala, their dance seemed so formal. 

Flug stumbled over his feet a few times, but Black Hat helped guide him. 

“So, uh…this is nice,” Flug said. 

“Yes, I quite enjoy this. Spending time with you is a good use of a break, I should do it more often,” Black Hat said. 

Flug paused. ‘Wait…is he..flirting with me?!’

“It’s a full moon,” Black Hat said. 

“Yeah…” Flug said. “High tides.”

“I draw a small source of power from the moon, did you know that?” Black Hat asked as he spun Flug. 

“No…” Flug said. 

“Necromancy, something I studied for a short while, it told me a lot about the moon, to watch it carefully,” Black Hat said. 

“Oh, okay,” Flug said. He shivered. There was a light breeze, and…and there were crows watching them. 

“Uh…jefecito…”

Blac Hat dipped him. Flug gave a small gasp of surprise as he did so. Black Hat then brought him back up. The breeze suddenly got more intense as the crows slowly took off into the moon. 

Flug looked up at the moon. It seemed to be glowing brighter, so bright it was blinding. 

Black Hat seemed put off by it. Once the moon had returned to it’s normal brightness, Black Hat quickly turned away. 

“You should go, go get some rest,” Black Hat said. 

“But what about the-“

“I said, go get some rest doctor. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Oh…well…goodnight Black Hat,” Flug said. He looked around. “How exactly…do I get out?”

“Simple, just say the word that starts with a ‘H’ and rhymes with roam,” Black Hat said. 

“Home?”

Flug was gone. 

Black Hat turned up to the sky, fists clenched and teeth bared in a snarl. Tentacles writhed from his back as his eyes narrowed into slits. 

“What the hell was that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they mean the world!


	5. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

“What the hell was that?!” Black Hat growled. “What in the bloody hell was that?!”

The Void did not answer him. 

“I’ve worked with him for how long? Eight years? Ten? I’ve scared, screamed at, and abused him for all those years and only now do you tell me he’s my bind?!” He snarled, tentacles lashing at the snow. 

“I will admit to you, that is pretty evil,” Black Hat said, turning away. “But how do you expect me to even have a chance of binding with him when he’s scared out of his mind of me?” 

The Void did not answer. 

“Of course you don’t answer…you’re just…space,” Black Hat said, as if taunting it. “That’s why you sent that nurse to me…you were…you KNEW. You KNEW this whole time and yet you never told me! Well sorry, but I’m never going to get married, I’m never going to have children, and I’m NEVER going to care about him!” Black Hat roared. 

The Void whispered one thing to him, just one word. 

“Powerless.”

Black Hat’s eye narrowed. “Powerless? POWERLESS?! I have more power than ANY of my kind, even if they’re with their bind!”

It whispered again. 

“Powerless.”

Black Hat lashed a tentacle. “I don’t have time for your riddles, I have a world to run, I can’t be bothered by you.” 

He turned away from the sky. “Home.”

He heard the word one last time. “Powerless.”

~~~  
Flug's was just checking on the progress of the prototypes when suddenly the house seemed to shift, 

He was thrown off balance by it, stumbling a bit and catching himself on a nearby table. The house shifted again, and he was thrown in another direction. Confused and startled, he stumbled out of the lab off balance. 

“Demencia!” He called. “What in the world is happening?!” The gecko girl was leaned against the wall, doing her best to support herself. 

“I don’t know!” She hissed. “Where’s 5.0.5?”

The bear was wobbling down the hall yelping. He shoved himself behind Flug, whimpering.

“What is it 5.0.5?” Flug asked. 

He whimpered and pointed a paw forward. Flug turned and slowly walked forward. 

 

Black Hat was in the middle of a glowing pentagram in the center of the circular room. The furniture had been thrown to the walls, leaving the rendering the room empty. 

Black Hat was levitating in the center, his arms spread out and his eye rolled back, growling words in his mother language. His hands held balls of dark magic, he was surrounded by a glowing orb of energy of some type.

Every once and awhile a beam of darkness would erupt from his orb and hit the walls, shaking the house.

Flug gripped the wall when it did so, letting off a small squeal.

Black Hat’s pupil rolled back and the pentagram stopped glowing. He slowly rested to the ground, the light around him fading and his magic no longer in use.

“Flug! What are you doing here?!” Black Hat asked. His voice wasn’t as…harsh as Flug would have thought it to be. It was more so concern than anything. 

“W-what were you doing?” Flug asked quietly, flinching away as Black Hat drew closer.

“Doing some rearranging around the house…I’m now an emperor now, I believe the house needed some more…royal adjustments. Come, I’ll show you,” Black Hat said as he walked out of the room. Flug followed timidly.

Demencia gave him a confused look and he shrugged to her. She flicked her head at Black Hat and grinned. Flug shot her a glare and turned away, hearing her snicker.

“She doesn't know ANYTHING,” Flug hissed.

“I beg your pardon doctor?” Black Hat asked, looking over his shoulder at the doctor.

“Nothing! Talking to myself as all…mad scientists do,” Flug said.

“Don’t call yourself a mad scientist, it makes you sound ridiculous,” Black Hat said. “And you’re not mad, I’ve met mad people Flug and you’re not one of them.”

“I…is that a compliment?” Flug asked.

“Depends on how you take it,” Black Hat said. “And keep up with me! I don’t need you getting lost!” 

Flug sped up, trotting a bit quicker to be beside his boss. His boss’s arms were locked behind his back, and Flug noticed he walked very upright.

“Stop slouching, it’s bad for your back and it makes you look cowardly,” Black Hat said. Flug stood up straight.

“Better, you should really work standing up…” Black Hat said.

“Okay sir…” Flug said. They went to a part of the house Flug had never been in before. Was this the new part Black Hat was talking about?

“This is just…lounging space. We don’t have much of it in the normal house,” Black Hat said. He kept walking. 

They came to a giant room, filled with many, many, many, rows and rows of bookcases, each shelf piled with books. 

“The books are…mainly in my own language, but a few ones in your tongue are there too,” Black Hat said. “We needed a library after all.”

“I like it sir,” Flug said. Black Hat kept walking. 

“There’s one room in particular I’d like to show you,” Black Hat said, turning to better looked at Flug. “As you may recall, dancing is a major part in confidence building,” Black Hat said.

“Yeah…” Flug said,

“If you’d come with me…” Black Hat said. He opened two big doors, Flug followed him in.

It was a ball room, with a piano in the corner. Flug looked around curiously, turning thrice to better get a look at his surroundings. 

“We may host a few balls, I haven’t decided yet. But it is secluded, so that way when you and I get a chance to dance, it will be a more…personal thing,” Black Hat said.

Personal? Since when did Black Hat want to get personal with HIM? The word sent a shiver down Flug’s spine and a pinkness to his face. 

“We could dance right now if you'd like…Demencia and 5.0.5 don’t know how to get around this part of the house, it would only be us,” Black Hat said. 

“Oh uh…only if you want to sir!” Flug said quickly. Right now?! 

Black Hat walked to him and quickly grabbed the scientist’s waist. It sent Flug off guard. Black Hat took the scientist’s hand, grinning when Flug placed his hand on Black Hat’s shoulder. 

The hand on his waist snapped it’s fingers, and the piano in the corner began to play. 

“Do you enjoy this Flug? Dancing with me?” Black Hat asked.

“Uh…yeah…yeah it’s nice,” Flug said. “It’s fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoy this…I enjoy it as well,” Black Hat said. He dipped Flug, quickly bringing him back up and continuing their dance, which was more like a waltz. “Do you like spending time with me?” Black Hat asked.

“O-of course sir! You’re my boss I mean…of course I do,” Flug said. 

“Good…because I want us to spend more time together…there are things I need tell you,” Black Hat said.

“Oh…uh..okay…” Flug said. Black Hat stopped dancing, but he didn't let go of Flug’s hand.

“Come with me, there’s one last thing I must show you,” Black Hat said. 

~~~

“A…a balcony?” Flug asked. 

“Do you like it?” Black Hat asked. 

“Yeah…yeah it’s nice,” Flug said. He looked out at the snowy city, grasping the railing as he walked towards it.

Black Hat grinned his evil grin. He had him right where he wanted him. He snapped his fingers, conjuring a bench out of the dark. He sat down, and once Flug turned around, he welcomed the scientist to sit next to him.

“So…why are you being nice to me?” Flug asked.

“Hm?” Black Hat asked, turning to look at him.

“I don’t mean to be…rude but…it’s just so weird that you generally aren’t being mean to me…did I do something wrong?” Flug asked. 

“Oh no dear doctor…for now, take my…kindness and cherish it, you barely experience it,” Black Hat said.

Flug looked away, almost as if he were uncomfortable. An awkward pause passed between them, and Black Hat felt compelled to keep a conversation going.

“So…stars, do you know anything about stars?” He asked.

“Well…they’re hot balls of gas in space that burn, our sun is made up of hydrogen, which burns into helium. Actually we could have had two suns, but Jupiter never gained enough mass to ignite into a star, leaving us only with one. It’s a question if Earth would actually become habitable if we had two suns…”

Flug kept going on, and on, and on, and on, about space. It was almost as if he had enough knowledge about space to fill space. 

Black Hat listened only to humor him, Just a bit more of this, just a bit more trust and-

“S-sorry…am I boring you?” Flug asked.

“No Flug, keep going,” Black Hat said.

“It’s just…I’m known to ramble about certain things…space being one of them,” Flug said, looking to the ground. “Some people found it boring…which is why I didn’t have many friends growing up…”

 

“Did people ignore you often?” Black Hat asked. This was…interesting, to say the least. Flug never opened up to him like this before.

“Well, they grew bored of listening to me ramble about science. Even my own science teacher…I had a high IQ for someone my age and rambling was kind of my way of getting a lot of thoughts out of my head…I wasn’t bullied but…people preferred a kid who didn't get excited over science experiments…and then came planes…” Flug muttered.

“Your…planes?” Black Hat asked.

“Yeah, I always had an obsession with planes…so the summer of my sophomore year of high school my….my parents…they paid for a summer camp that taught how to pilot planes…I was so happy…I met some of my closest friends there who could listen to me just…babble about planes all day, and even offer their own input on whatever I was talking about…I valued them a lot…” Flug looked up. Black Hat was still paying attention.

“Anyway…after that I finished school, got my pilot’s license and my doctorates, and…” Flug sighed as he reached up and took the rim of his paper bag in his fingers. He rubbed it tenderly. “You know the rest…I crashed a plane into your manor…you saved my life and in return I have to work for you for the rest of my life…” 

Black Hat looked away. Flug just…opened up to him. Never before had Flug done this, Black Hat was intrigued by it. The scientist was as human as they come…so pure, so innocent. Wanting nothing more than acceptance. 

And in a way, Black Hat could see why. 

“Sorry…I went rambling again…” Flug muttered.

“No, don’t apologize for that, don’t ever apologize for that. You have a voice Flug, use it. It should be heard…unless of course, I’m talking,” Black Hat said.

Flug laughed lightly at that. “Thanks sir…” His grip was still tight on his bag. “You’ve seen me without my bag before…”

“Yes I have…” Black Hat said.

Flug took a deep breath in and slowly pulled the bag from his head.

Black Hat fully turned to him now. As the bag lowered, Flug pushed his goggled out of his eyes. His partially blind eye and his normal eye were looking down, away from Black Hat’s gaze. 

“Does it still hurt? Your scars?” Black Hat asked.

“No…only if you apply pressure…” Flug said. Black Hat reached forward. “May I?” He asked.

Flug nodded sheepishly. Black Hat traced a hand over the line where the scarred tissue met his normal skin. The burns were still there, and though they were healed, they were still marked. The fire had damaged his face, leaving him horribly disfigured on the right side of his face, and his eye partially blind. 

“I-I sometimes think about it…about making SOMETHING to properly heal them…I know my face isn’t really…pretty. One time on a windy day…my bag flew away,” Flug said.

“You never told me,” Black Hat said.

“I didn’t want to bother you with something so insignificant. Basically…it flew away and…and I could just HEAR everyone just…the whole world seemed to be watching me.” Flug said, hugging his sides. “I heard women gasp, I heard children start crying…I think someone even screamed…” Flug couldn’t even continue. “I heard what someone said…’Dear god what happened to that man….?”’ Flug was starting to cry. “It hurts…it hurts when you can’t even walk among people anymore…that your face becomes so…so ugly that people don’t even look at you as a person anymore…” His hand brushed over his mouth and he held it here, fighting to control tears. “I’d rather wear the paper bag than ever shamed like that again.” 

“Flug…my dear Flug…” Black Hat said, his hand running over the side of Flug’s face. “Never would I want you to be hurt like that again…you’re not what they say you are…you are so much more…and if they simply judge you based upon your face…they should all just go to hell…” Black Hat could feel Flug lean into his touch. “You’re face isn’t ugly Flug…you’re not a freak…I think you’re absolutely beautiful…”

Those words…those five words…they made Flug feel something he hadn’t felt…in awhile. He couldn't the feeling at first, but then as the words sunk it, he understood. 

He felt…appreciated. He felt wanted, he felt as those Black Hat was someone he could be with and understand…someone he could TRUST.

Someone he could love.

Without thinking, Flug leaned forward. He didn’t know what he was doing, but in one moment his lips touched the coldness of Black Hat’s mouth.

Black Hat froze, almost surprised by this sudden move by Flug. Kissing, he was kissing him. Black Hat hadn't kissed anyone in a long time…he was a little rusty.

He felt Flug’s hands grip onto his shoulders, and in reaction the Eldritch’s hands slid to the scientist’s waist, pulling him closer.

Sitting there, kissing Flug, he could feel the energy from their bind surge through him. The radiance, it was great. Black Hat hadn’t felt this type of power in a long time, it made him feel stronger, and it gave him a joyful evil he hadn’t experienced since his prime days when he was first starting out as a villain. 

It was a feeling he craved, something he yearned to feel constantly. He had to get Flug to truly love him, he had to get Flug to a state where he would always be by his side when he needed him, so his powers could be completed.

He had to get Flug to marry him, so that way Flug would be with him always, and his power would reach it’s full potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason the romance seems a little rushed...don't worry, it will get explained later.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> *Little side note: I go back to school on Monday, so updates may take a little longer*


	6. How You Feel About Me

“Soooo, how was your date with the devil?” Demencia asked as Flug swayed back into his room. His elegant motions came to a halt when he spotted Demencia on his ceiling and 5.0.5 sitting on his bed. 

“Date?! It wasn’t a date!” Flug said. Demencia hopped off the ceiling, landing in a crouched position like a frog. 

“Sure it wasn’t,” she said as she stood, a smirk over her face. “Obviously it was just a friendly ‘employee-boss’ meeting.”

“It-it was in fact!” Flug said. 

“Flug, you’re a villain, but chya’ gotta work on your lying. You SUCK at it!” Demencia said. “So tell me, what REALLY happened?”

Flug sighed. “Why should I tell you?”

“Since I’m the only person who’d listen to you,” Demencia said. “Now c’mon, what happened?!” 

Flug sat on his bed, his palms clasped together as he fiddled with his thumbs. “He…he danced with me. He asked if I liked spending time with him…I said yeah.”

“Oooh! Tell me more!” Demencia said, laying on Flug’s bed on her stomach, her legs crossed behind her. 

“Then he took me to a balcony…we shared a moment and…”

“And what? And what?!” Demencia asked, her head getting closer to him. 

“We…we kissed.”

Demencia squealed into the bed and 5.0.5 made a similar sound of delight, his paws flailing happily. 

“It-it wasn’t a deep kiss or anything! We just…it just kind of happened…” Flug said, rubbing the back of his bag. 

“Ooooh! You kissed! How sweet!” Demencia sang. 

“Keep your voice down!” Flug hissed. 

“Oh Flug, you’re in loooovve!” Demencia said. “Love! Love! Love!”

“Shut up!” Flug yelled. 

“So when are you two gonna come out and make it official?” Demencia asked, swinging her legs and then smacking them down onto the bed. 

“Uh, I think it was just a ‘heat of the moment’ kiss…” Flug muttered, feeling his neck and face grow hot. 

“I’d talk it over with the guy, I mean, Black Hat just doesn’t go around kissin’ people,” Demencia said. 5.0.5 nodded. He recalled the many times he attempted to hug Black Hat, only to be scared away.

“Yeah…I guess so,” Flug muttered.

“Hey, worse comes to worse it was nothin’,” Demencia said. Flug sighed. “You’re right, strangely.” 

“Course I am,” Demencia said with a grin. She hopped off the bed. “Well, I’ll leave ya’ to your devices. C’mon Fives, lets go make a midnight snack.” 5.0.5 slid off Flug’s bed and followed Demencia out. 

Flug fell back, hands over his face. He breathed deeply. It was just a kiss…but at the same time…it was a KISS.

A kiss from Black Hat. 

He curled up on his bed. Trying to think. A kiss…a kiss that either meant nothing or everything. 

He shut his eyes.

He must have dozed off, since he didn’t recall getting a the plane and then crashing. He was having a nightmare, he was aware of that when he woke-up sweating. He had fallen asleep, and his breathing was labored.

He slowly stood. He had to calm down, that type of nightmare always sent him into one of his attacks. 

His breathing grew substantially worse. He had to sit down and collect himself. He was fine, everything was fine. He wasn’t on that plane that was getting really close to the ground…he was here, on the ground, alive and well.

But he just couldn’t stop SHAKING. 

The walls, they were closing in. Flug curled his legs into his chest, trying to get a hold of his thoughts. They were like wild horses, stampeding and reeling. He had no way of lassoing them.

But then came the darkness…the peaceful darkness. It wrapped around him like tendrils, he could feel them curl around him like snakes. Someone, he wasn’t sure who, loomed over him.

“Having a bad dream again? Don’t worry, I can fix that.”

The darkness consumed him.

~~~

Flug awoke in…a bed. At first he thought it was his own, and the whole thing had been a dream. But then he saw the sheets and shot up. He didn’t have red silk bed sheets, they were flannel and had little airplanes on them. 

Someone brought him here.

“Uh…jefecito?” He asked softly. 

“I was starting to think you were dead.”

Flug turned, the Eldritch was sitting in a chair with his leg resting on top of the other. He held a wine glass, partially full of what Flug thought looked like blood.

“You were really scared doctor, I could smell it from across the house,” Black Hat said. 

“I…yeah…” Flug muttered. Black Hat laughed a bit and set the glass down. He curled his air around his cane as it appeared out of thin air. 

“Was it the dream about the plane crash?” Black Hat asked. 

“Yeah…” Flug muttered. “Thanks for…coming and helping me.”

“Of course my dear doctor,” Black Hat said. “There’s some…things we need to discuss.”

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Flug muttered.

“I won’t trouble you with it now,” Black Hat said. “But I would like to speak to you about it at some point today. Whenever you wish, my door is open.”

“Okay…” Flug said. He slowly pushed the blankets away and stood, taking a shaky breath in. 

“Hold out your hands,” Black Hat said. Flug held out his gloved hands, scared of what the Eldritch was going to put into them.

He heard Black Hat’s fingers snap, and into his hands appeared fresh clothes and a new paper bag.

“I would recommend bathing as well, you were quite sweaty when I found you,” Black Hat said.

“Alright, thank you,” Flug muttered. He left, leaving Black Hat by himself. 

The moment the door shut, Black Hat stood and grinned. 

“I haven’t felt this type of power in years…he truly loves me,” Black Hat said. “I can feel it.”

He turned to the dark corner of the room, aware of The Void watching him. “You were right, I was powerless without him. And now that he’s fallen for me, his love is fulfilling my power.” 

The Void was silent.

“So, if I marry him, and he’s pledged his soul to me, that means…it’s done, right? That means…I get my full power,” Black Hat asked.

“Partner for life, power for eternity,” The Void whispered.

“His life, how long do humans live? Eighty years? Ha! It’ll go by in a heartbeat!” Black Hat said. “All I need is for Flug to marry me, and my powers will be complete, then once he dies, I’ll be free again. I just need to keep up this little…act for a couple more years.”

“Marry him…? Vowed not,” The Void whispered.

“What? Are you talking about that little thing I said a bit ago? That was a small heat of the moment thing. I mean, if it gets me my full power then of COURSE I’d get married!” Black Hat said. “It’s only until ‘death do us part.’”

“Care for him…?” The Void whispered.

“CARE for him? I said I’d marry him, not care for him. Never care for him,” Black Hat said. “There’s nothing in me that can care.” 

“Careful…” The Void whispered.

“You’re telling me to be careful now…do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” Black Hat asked. He turned away, walking out. “I must go, I have to get ready for my proposal after all.”

The Void said no more.

~~~

Birdboy slowly shut off the monitor after delivering his status update. A surprising increase in the relationship between Dr. Flug and Black Hat.

“Keep track of it, we have to make sure he hasn't found his bind,” She said.

“Of course Rapidfire,” Birdboy said. 

He shifted into his bird form, stepping out of the shack and heading back into the manor. He had been keeping a low profile for awhile now, only the bear seemed to really notice him, and mainly it was to sniff him.

A low profile allowed him to move about freely in the manor, taking note of everything. What Dr. Flug was working on and what exactly Black Hat was planning on doing with the world. The only person who truly scared him was that gecko girl, Demencia. She often stared at him, unblinking. She wouldn't say anything, just stare at him, stare right through him. 

That scared him.

He was just entering the manor when he heard someone shut the door behind him.  
“Funny, I thought we only had ONE errand boy.”

Birdboy turned sharply, jumping at the sight of the gecko girl. He took a step back.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I heard two voices, and if you don’t start explaining soon, I’m going to Black Hat,” She said, her brows furrowed angrily at him. “So start explaining yourself.” 

“It was just my mom,” Birdboy said. “She checks in on me, makes sure I’m okay.”

“Uh huh…” Demencia said. “Interesting~!” She sang as she slowly walked off. “Y’know I’d be careful if I were you, Black Hat doesn’t like it when people make messes he has to clean up,” she said over her shoulder. “Especially…bloody messes.” 

Birdboy trembled. “Uh…”

Demencia smiled sweetly at him. “See ya’ Quill!” She scaled the wall to the ceiling, scampering away, leaving Birdboy alone. 

He shivered and kept walking.

~~~

“You told me to meet you here sir.”

Flug wrung his hands as he felt Black Hat’s eyes stare down at him. He still got nervous around Black Hat, especially at times like this, when it was just the two of them together.

Black Hat looked to the painting on the wall, the painting with the crying angel.

“This house, it’s apart of me. It tells me when it’s ill, it tells me its secrets.” Flug looked to the painting, It was changing.

“It listens to me, it changes when I tell it to.”

The painting was now a mess of colors, swirls and blurs of different shades of green and blue and gray and other stormy colors. 

“Tell me Flug, where do you want to go? Where do you wish to be right now? Picture it in your mind.”

Flug closed his eyes.  
The first sound he heard was the sound of the ocean. The sound of waves thrashing against rock. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in that hallway. 

He stood on a cliff, with a stormy sky above and the ocean thrashing against the rocks below the cliff. 

Moonlight barely reached the ocean water, turning it to silver.

Flug looked to Black Hat, who’s coat was swaying in the wind. “The sea…you know, the sea is quite mysterious, it’s a keeper of secrets. It knows things…things it keeps from man.” Black Hat smiled. “Only someone with secrets would choose the ocean…so tell me doctor, what are your secrets?”

Flug looked away. Secrets? He didn’t have any secrets. His love for Black Hat? Was that a secret? Not really, Demencia and 5.0.5 knew of it. So he didn’t really have any secrets.

“Perhaps you don’t even know of these secrets doctor, perhaps even your own secrets are secret to you,” Black Hat said. He laughed a bit at Flug’s confused look. He could almost see the doctor’s face contort with confusion.

“But that doesn’t matter, does it? No, there isn’t a single secret you have that I don’t know about,” Black Hat said. He slowly took Flug’s hand, pushing his fingers up so Flug’s fingers would slide in-between his. 

Flug felt his knees starting to grow weak. A wave crashed against the jagged rocks below.

“Such as…your feelings for me,” Black Hat said. Flug his stomach tie itself into a knot. “I know that you think about me a lot…is this true?”

“Y…only a little bit…” Flug said, trying to find his words. 

“And I know that you feel these emotions intensely for me…sometimes you dream about us, dancing. You love dancing with me, don’t you?” Black Hat asked. 

“Yeah…it’s nice,” Flug said. 

“Flug…would you say that you…love me?” Black Hat asked, his gaze lifting back up to Flug.

“I-I..I…sir!” Flug said. “I…I…I enjoy your company! But-but love?!” 

“Flug, you love me,” Black Hat said simply. His voice was smooth, and it was in such a tone. Flug could feel all dams in his head that had been holding back his emotions break.

“I…” Flug didn't dare look him in the eyes. “I…” He was struggling to say it. He felt Black Hat stroke his hand affectionately. “I…I l-l…” Why wouldn’t it just come out?

“You love me,” Black Hat said again. Flug felt even more nervous than before. He only shot a peak up at Black Hat’s face.

Oh god, that look…that horrible look. He found himself caught like a fly in a spiderweb looking at it.

“I…I love you…” Finally it had been said. He felt like he could BREATHE. A weight had been lifted from his chest, but his stomach was still in knots.

Black Hat’s smile didn’t waver. 

“Oh Flug…you have no idea how much I wanted you to say that…” Black Hat said. Black Hat took the hand he had been holding in both of his. 

“We must be together Flug, you and I, together we could do great things. We could unlock hidden potential within each other, we could accomplish what no other villains before us could. Why stop at the world? We could rule everything, we could be GODS.”

Flug felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. What was Black Hat trying to say?!

“Flug…” Black Hat said. “I rule the world, but the world wouldn’t be complete without you beside me. Flug…”

Flug felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart was barely beating, everything time, speed, the world, it all was stopping to watch this very moment.

Black Hat was on his knee, his hands wrapped around Flug’s hand.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I started school today. It's...school, there's not much else to say. 
> 
> This chapter was so fun to write, and the next one will be even better. Take notice of something: Black Hat never really tells Flug he loves him back, he's simply saying he wants Flug by his side, and he's only talking about Flug loving him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Heartbreak

“Will you marry me?”

Flug’s heart stopped. His hand was trembling, he could hardly stand. Marriage?! Marriage to Black Hat…

The question wouldn’t sink in. 

“M-marry you?”

Black Hat rubbed his hand tenderly. “Yes Flug, marry me.”

“B-but sir! We’ve only…this whole romance thing…it’s…it’s so new! We’ve only just begun to…see each other in that way!” Flug said. “Isn’t it kind of early to rush into marriage?”

“No Flug, no,” Black Hat said, standing. He held both of Flug’s hands, rubbing the scientist’s knuckles tenderly. “Why this is the perfect time! If we get married as soon as possible, we could have a whole life together immediately. It would make us HAPPY. You want to be happy don’t you Flug?”

“Y-yeah…” Flug said, looking away.

“And you want us to be together, right?”

“Of course…” Flug said. He could feel Black Hat’s grip grow tighter.

“Then marry me, in this bloody world at least we’d have each other.”

“I-I don’t know…” Flug muttered. “Marriage is a big commitment…”

“I’ll give you time to think this over,” Black Hat said, still rubbing Flug’s knuckles. “Tomorrow night, come to me with your answer.”

Tomorrow night? Why so early? “Okay…”

“I look forward to your answer,” Black Hat said. He leaned close to Flug’s ear. “MY scientist…”

~~~

Demencia and 5.0.5 were once again waiting in his room.

“What happened?! Is it official?!” Demencia asked. Flug didn’t ask, he just sat on his bed, grabbing his pillow and shoving his face into it.

“Did nothing happen? Did he just brush you off?” Demencia asked. 5.0.5 put his paw on Flug’s shoulder in comfort. 

“N-no…” Flug hissed into the pillow. “He…”

“What?! What did he do?!” Demencia asked, throwing herself onto Flug’s bed and looking over the quivering scientist eagerly. 

“He…he proposed…”

“I don’t believe it!” Demencia said, sitting back. “He PROPOSED?!”

“I don’t believe it either…I mean…I’m me…and he’s…Black Hat…” Flug muttered. 

“How the heck did you manage that Flug?” Demencia asked. “I couldn’t even touch him!”

“I don’t know!” Flug said, sitting up. 

“Well, what did you say?” Demencia asked. 

“I-I told him to give me time to think…he said to come to him with an answer tomorrow night,” Flug said. 

“Well, what are you going to say?” Demencia asked. 

“I don’t know…” Flug muttered. “I don’t know…”

~~~

Black Hat knew how to bide his time. He had done it many times, and will do it again many times again. Waiting a day was nothing to the dentures he had once waited. 

He was certain Flug would indeed say yes. It was guaranteed, he had spent most of his time, if not running the world, romancing Flug. Flug would marry him, and then their bind would be sealed. His full powers would be unleashed.

Yet as pleasing as this was, it was almost…anti-climatic. Like a child who snuck a peak at his Christmas presents, Black Hat knew what was coming. He knew he could keep this act up, but for how long until it started to annoy him? 

He sighed and leaned back. 

A knock came to his door. 

“Come in,” he said, annoyed to see it was not the scientist he was hoping it was.

“I wanted to…say something,” Demencia said. “About Flug…”

“Mm, notice a romance? Come to talk about about your envy?” Black Hat said.

“Believe or not, I kind of knew you’d never really return the feelings,” Demencia said. “But Flug? Flug’s not like me, he’s not crazy to the point where HEARTBREAK doesn’t destroy him.”

“Heartbreak? I asked him to marry me,” Black Hat said, toying with the quill on his desk.

“I know, which is out of character for you,” Demencia said. “You aren’t…or weren’t rather…someone who’s willing to make a commitment like that…”

“What are you trying to get at Demencia?” Black Hat asked. “I’m growing bored of this conversation.”

“That Flug actually LOVES you, that he’s not just obsessed with you like me…he cares about you,” Demencia said. “And if this all just some…villainous plan to break his heart, you’re gonna regret it,” Demencia said.

“Are you…threatening me?” Black Hat asked, surprised by the girl’s sudden protection of the scientist.

“Not me, but…Flug isn’t really good with emotions,” Demencia said. “I’d just be careful.”

“Go away, I’ve had enough of your rambling today,” Black Hat said.

Demencia gave a small huff but turned, leaving the Eldritch to his bidding.

~~~

Flug took a deep breath in. This was it…this was the big moment. He felt like the world was about to stop and stare. He felt cold.

He went to Black Hat’s office, feeling his hands tremble around the small box he held. He gently knocked on the door.

“Jefecito?” Flug called softly. The door suddenly opened. Black Hat was sitting at his desk, his elbows on his desk and his hands cupped together. His chin was leaning against the fist they made, and he was grinning. 

“My dear doctor, come to me,” Black Hat said. Flug slowly walked forward, a small gasp escaping his lips when Black Hat’s tentacles wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the desk. He was hoisted in the air just to Black Hat’s reach. 

Black Hat reached up and caressed his cheek tenderly. “I trust you have an answer for me?” He asked.  
“Yeah…I uh, I do,” Flug said. “Can you put me down?”

“Of course~”

Black Hat gently set the scientist in the chair on the other side of the desk. Flug slowly placed the box onto the desk, toying with the ribbon on top of it. He didn’t meet Black Hat’s gaze.

“I…I wanted to give you something,” Flug said. Black Hat was a bit surprised by this. Give him something? Very well, he decided to humor him.

“What would that be Flug?” Black Hat asked. Flug slowly slid the box towards him. “Open it,” Flug said.

Black Hat tilted his head, taking the box and untying the ribbon with care. He carefully removed the lid of the box. He pushed the paper away from whatever was inside. He picked it up and dangled it in front of his face. 

It was…a necklace, with a small heart-shaped locket at the end.

“It, was my mother’s,”. Flug said. “She gave it to me when I was really little, it used to have a picture our family in it…she told me to give to someone who was worth…”

“Worth what?” Black Hat asked.

“Holding my heart, as she put it,” Flug said. “It’s cliche I know but…I wanted you to have it.”

“But…isn’t this the last thing you have of your mother?” Black Hat asked as he gently placed the necklace down in the box.

“No, I have the picture that was inside. Besides, you wanted to marry me right? I think that’s worth it,” Flug said. “I want you to have it, it’s not much but-”

“It’s absolutely wonderful…” Black Hat said, rubbing the tiny locket in his fingers. “Thank you…”

“I guess I should also tell you…” Flug said, finally looking up from his lap to Black Hat’s eyes. “…I’ll marry you.”

That part…

“A-are you sure?” Black Hat asked. He was uncertain now… Demencia’s words plagued the back of his head. Heartbreak…Flug genuinely cared about him…marriage was just about using him, but now…now he wasn’t so sure.

“I thought about it and, I think that’s something I want with you, marriage. Maybe it’s good to get married early, the love is still fresh and new,” Flug said. “So…yes…I will marry you.” 

“Flug…you don’t have to,” Black Hat said.

“But I want to…” Flug said. “I want to marry you Black Hat…”

Black Hat ran his bottom lip underneath his teeth. He looked back to Flug.

“Give me your hand,” he said. Flug slowly reached forward. Black Hat took it gently. He rubbed the middle of the three fingers tenderly.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Black Hat asked. “You’re marrying a demon, you’re marrying ME.”

“I am absolutely sure,” Flug said. 

Black Hat took a deep breath in. From his hands a liquid melted. It curved around Flug’s finger, slowly spiking up and taking shape of a ring. 

Black Hat then reached to his chest. His claws unsheathed and he tore open his shirt. His hand pushed past his skin into his chest. Flug had to look away.

He heard the demon growl as something that sounded like glass breaking shattered. He looked back as Black Hat pulled a piece of glowing red and black stone from his chest. His skin and shirt healed themselves.

He carefully placed the stone onto the ring. A light red glow surrounded the stone and took it into the ring.

“I never gave you an engagement ring the night I proposed,” Black Hat said. “You gave me your heart, now I’ll give you a piece of mine.”

“That’s a piece of your heart? Don’t you need that?” Flug asked. Black Hat laughed.

“Don’t worry, it will regenerate in a few hours,” Black Hat said. He kissed Flug’s hand. “You must be tired,” Black Hat said. 

“Only a little,” Flug said. 

“Get changed and come back to my room, I want you to sleep in there from now on,” Black Hat said.

“A-alright…” Flug said. Black Hat rubbed Flug’s hand once more before letting go of it. “Go on then.”

Flug got up and walked out of the office, turning back to look at Black Hat once more before disappearing around the corner.

Black Hat picked up the necklace again. He could feel the power of the bind radiate off of it, but for once, he wasn’t concerned about that. 

He was more concerned about the sentimental worth of the object. It meant so much to Flug…and yet Flug gave to him willingly. 

Because Flug…loved him.

Such a small simple thing held so much value…he had to protect it. For Flug he had to make sure that-

For…Flug…

He wasn’t quite sure when it had happened. Somewhere when he first realized what Flug was giving him, perhaps? He wasn’t sure, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. His marriage, his plan, his feelings…

But it was happening, by god he knew it was happening. The one thing he promised not to do…triggered by this silly little object. 

He slowly opened the heart locket. 

Oh yes, he knew that picture. 

It had been taken during a business meeting in England. It was one of the photos where both he and Flug looked happy at the same time. 

He shut the small locket and held it close to his chest.

God damn it! He was angry, not at Flug but at himself. How could he have let this happen? How could he let this stupid little object that held absolutely no worth in money, cause him to…to…

He bared his teeth. The way Flug talked about it, how his mother had given it to him, and how he loved it so dearly…

Black Hat shut his eyes. It was happening, he couldn’t stop it. Nothing in the world or the Void could stop it. It was HAPPENING.  
He was falling in love with Flug.

~~~

Flug returned to him, changed into more proper sleepwear. Of course, the paper bag was still over his head, with the goggles tucked over the bag.

Black Hat was sitting on the edge of his bed, almost as if waiting for him. He beckoned Flug over with a small flick of his finger.

Flug obeyed, sitting beside Black Hat when he got close to him.

“So…we’re like…engaged now and-”

Black Hat pressed his finger to Flug’s bag. His eye was narrowed, and Flug still couldn’t read its expression. It unnerved him, how it looked like a snake eye.

Black Hat slowly raised Flug’s bag off of his face, revealing a partially scarred face. He pressed his mouth to the scientist’s, kissing him. 

Flug was surprised, he gripped onto Black Hat’s shoulders to catch himself. 

Black Hat slowly pushed the scientist down onto the bed, nipping at his lower lip lightly. Flug nervously pushed Black Hat up to break their mouthes.

“Wait…” he said.

Black Hat paused, leaning back. “What is it?”

“I’m just…nervous…I’ve never really done anything like this before…and more importantly I’m not sure how…it works with you,” Flug said.

“It won’t go to that,” Black Hat promised. Flug nodded. He let out a small sigh.

“Okay…just…yeah…you can keep going…” Flug said. Black Hat slowly crawled back on top of him. He caressed the scientist’s exposed neck.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

The question threw Flug off guard. Black Hat never really was one to care about his feelings. The question was knew to him. He almost thought the Eldritch was joking.

“Yeah…I mean I’m sure,” Flug said. Black Hat slowly went back to kissing him.  
As the Eldritch’s kissing went to his neck, Flug shivered. He could feel Black Hat’s teeth, they felt like knives barely running over his skin. Not exactly slicing, but catching the outer layer of his skin. Black Hat was trying not to hurt him.

How…bizarre.

Black Hat broke away after a few minutes of doing this.

“Huh?” Flug looked up. 

“I won’t go any further…if I did, I wouldn't be able to control myself.” Black Hat started moving away.

“Wait!” Flug said, practically gripping onto Black Hat’s sleeve.”Wait…you can keep going. As far as you want…”

“No, Flug, you don’t understand…if I were to keep going, my consciousness would completely leave me. Nothing would hold me back from using my teeth or hurting you…”

So Black Hat really didn't want to hurt him…

“Plus there’s the risk of-”

“I don’t care sir,” Flug said. “Whatever it is, I don’t care. I love you, I want us to do this, I want us to have this between us, this bond, this marriage…”

“You’re speaking out of lust Flug, please let go,” Black Hat said, tugging his arm away.

“No I’m not…I love you Black Hat.” Flug let go, his hands immediately caressing around Black Hat’s face. “Everything I say to you is out of love, never out of lust or obsession. Whatever it is that is keeping you from this, don’t worry. I just want this to happen between us…”

Black Hat’s hands moved, and at first Flug was scared it was to remove his hands. But they went to Flug’s waist.

“If it will make you happy Flug…”

He pushed Flug down upon the bed. 

~~~

The Void could sense it, they were sharing a moment. It knew, yes, everything was falling into place. Things were going according to plan. Black Hat was falling in love with Flug, it could sense it. Soon, the pact shall be sealed, and two more shall be pulled from within the Void. 

Yes, yes it was falling into place. Everything was falling into place.

~~~

He was woken by Black Hat’s voice. Was he talking to someone?

“I never WANTED this!”

The Eldritch growled.

“You DID this! In fact, I think you were working AGAINST me! You made this happen!”

Was he talking to himself?

“Now he’s in love with me…he’s in love with me..and he’s going to marry me…I never wanted this…I didn’t want this…all for some bloody power…”

Time stopped, his heart was frozen. W-what? What…? Tears threatened. No…no it couldn’t be…Black Hat…Black Hat loved him…he asked him to marry him…

He gave him his locket.

“What have I gotten myself into…”

Flug pressed his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes. He couldn't hear anymore, he didn't want to hear anymore. There was a terrible pain in his chest, it hurt so bad…he had to stifle his wails. He had to block out the raw emotions, Black Hat could TASTE raw emotions.

Black Hat stared at the dark corner. “I’ve fallen in love with him…I never knew how badly I wanted it until now…how much I WANTED someone to just…touch, to actually feel something besides hatred towards. To care…I love him…”

But Flug did not hear these words. 

Black Hat slowly drew towards the scientist, Flug could feel the weight shift. He relaxed quickly, shutting his eyes and looking to be asleep.

Black Hat ran a gloved finger over Flug’s paper bag before he got off the bed and left the room, most likely to check on Demencia and 5.0.5. He did that every night to ensure they were sleeping and not wreaking havoc in the lab.

When Flug was sure he was gone, he slipped out of the bed. He pressed a hand against his face, tears whelming in his eyes. The pain in his chest, it wasn't physical, but it could only be described as pain. It just wouldn't go away…neither would the tears.

Black Hat was just using him for power…

He didn’t want marriage…

He didn’t love Flug…

…he was just using him.

Flug gritted his teeth as he stood. He slowly slid the ring off of his finger. How foolish of him, how idiotic…to think Black Hat actually loved him. To think that someone like him, someone so evil, actually wanted them both to be together.

He dropped the ring on the floor. When it fell, he clutched his fists to his temples. The tears just wouldn’t STOP. There was a throbbing in his head and in his chest. He wanted to scream, he wanted to do SOMETHING.

He ran, he ran straight back to his own room and locked the door behind himself. He grabbed the pillow from his bed. 

There, alone with his pain, he screamed. He screamed as loud as he could.

So this was how it felt to be heartbroken…

~~~

Black Hat returned to the room, put off guard when he saw the bed lifeless. Where was Flug? 

He slowly went towards the bed.

Flug was not longer within it, and instead, the ring with a fragment of Black Hat’s own heart laid abandoned on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was WAY longer than I expected omg. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	8. First Comes Love

“Flug? Flug? Oh Flug~?” 

Demencia continued to knock against the scientist’s door. He had locked himself in his lab, not coming out for anyone. He wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t sleep, he wouldn’t do much. He talked to no one, he had gone silent.

5.0.5 made a soft noise. 

“G-go away!”

Demencia slowly opened the door. Flug was hunched over his desk, his hands gripping a pencil as it shook within his grasp. His paper bag was dripping with tears. Around him and overflowing in the trash bin were many, many, many crumbled up post-it notes.

“I loved him…I loved him…I had sex with him…I agreed to MARRY him…and yet…he was just using me…” Flug muttered. “He’s a monster.”

“What did you expect? He’s not really a good guy Flug, and us villains? We don’t really live happily ever after,” Demencia said as she strolled up beside Flug. “Welcome to the ‘Rejected By Black Hat’ club.” 

5.0.5 gave a gruff huff to Demencia. She wasn’t helping Flug at all. 

5.0.5 laid his paw on. Flug’s back. To be married and then to find your groom was only using you…it must hurt.

5.0.5 gave a soft coo of comfort. Flug sniffed. 

“I appreciate it guys, but I’d rather be left alone…” Flug wheeled away from them on his chair. 

“At least eat,” Demencia said.

“I don’t think so, I’m a bit caught up in deadlines at the moment…a fake romance distracted me a bit,” Flug said. He turned away from them again. “Just go.”

“Flug-”

“I said GO!” Flug snapped, his fists clenching the flask he was holding. It shattered. “Please…just go…” 

Demencia sighed, looking to 5.0.5. “Come on Fives…”

5.0.5 sadly looked at the scientist, who’s head had now returned to the desk. He saw him start to cry again.

He followed Demencia out, head hung low.

~~~

“Where is he?!” He growled, throwing a book across the room. He watched unsatisfied as it hit the wall. Flug had just vanished, no sign of him anywhere. He had tried to reach out into The Void, but Flug's thoughts were silent. The Void was protecting him., keeping the scientist's thoughts from him.

Which was stupid, he was his bind after all. 

Black Hat’s hand curled around another book. He had checked the lab, but he wasn't there. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't anywhere. Black Hat was half convinced he left the house. 

Angered, he sat back into his chair. When was the last time he had seen Flug? A week ago? Two weeks? And yet he couldn’t find him, and it made him feel pitiful. He couldn't even find his own scientist and yet he was ruling the world.

He itched his temple and then shut his eyes. He opened them again, and waited a moment. Demencia came into his office. “You called?”

“Yes, I’ll put it simply. Where’s Dr. Flug?” He asked. 

“He’s not here,” Demencia said. Black Ha’s brow furrowed.

“I’m in no mood Demencia, I’ll ask again once more, where’s Flug?” He asked. 

“Why should I tell you? You broke his heart,” Demencia said. “He’s DEVASTATED.” 

“Why do you think I’m looking for him?!” Black Hat growled. Suddenly, a wide smile grew over Demencia’s face. 

“So, does that mean you care about him then?” 

Black Hat looked away from her. 

“You do! You LOVE him! Your plan backfired!” She said, pointing at him and laughing. “You fell in love with Flug!”

Black Hat snapped his fingers. The girl was hung in the air by her ponytail. She screeched, reaching up to try and fight the invisible force. 

“Where, is, Flug?” He asked.

“In his lab right now, lemme down!” She hissed. He dropped her. “Go, I need privacy.”

Demencia stood and quickly scurried out. Black Hat sat back and waited. He then teleported to the lab. 

He felt a sudden, relief wash over him. Something inside of him, a yearning, a craving, something of that type, it had been filled by just looking at him. 

Flug had not noticed him.

He took quiet steps forward, just behind Flug. He then rested his hand on the scientist’s shoulder. He jumped.

“I trust the test-tube soldiers are going well?” He asked. Truthfully, he didn’t care about the soldiers.

“…yeah…they are…” Flug said. He moved his shoulder away. “I’m really busy sir, can you please go?”

“Flug-”

“I said go away please,” Flug said.

“Flug just listen-”

“No!” Flug stood up abruptly, turning to the Eldritch in the utmost anger. Black Hat had never seen him so angry, inside he was proud. “You listen!”

Flug shut his eyes, his fingers curling into fists. “I LOVED you! Before this whole marriage mess I would have done anything for you! Hell, I’d even let you drag me through HELL if it meant I could just hold your hand!” 

He was pacing now, the tears starting to whelm in his eyes. “And what do I get?! I get a mask, I get pretend, I get played with! Do you KNOW how hard it was for me to open up to you like that?!” His eyes glared into Black Hat’s.

“You USED me! You faked everything, and had I not found out, I would have been stuck in a marriage where my…my husband wouldn't even have loved me! But you know what?! I was stupid! Like Demencia said, we’re the VILLAINS, we don’t live happily ever after and ride off into the sunset or any sort of shit like that!”

Flug gripped his paper bag. He realized what he had said, how his tone of voice had gotten out of hand. “I-I’m sorry…it’s just…for once in my life I thought someone actually cared about me…my mistake…” 

Had it been anyone else, Black Hat wouldn’t have cared. But those words, those last couple of words…

He gritted his teeth. 

“Did you honestly think I didn’t feel anything at all when you opened up to me?” Black Hat asked. “I DID care! I cared a lot! More than I ever realized! But you know what, this whole ‘caring’ about someone other than yourself thing is hard for me! I don’t understand how I feel, I don’t understand how I could have-” Black Hat growled, turning away. His tentacles slowly slid from his back. “I DO care about you Flug, I care about you a lot! When you gave me that locket…”

Black Hat reached to his chest, picking up the heart-shaped locket. Flug paused…he actually wore it? 

“…and I realized how much you valued it…and that you gave it to me….” Black Hat rubbed it tenderly. “I do care about you Flug…I care about you a lot…to the point where it…it scared me Flug…caring about someone this much…to the point where….where…”

He clenched his fists to his temples. “Where I love you…” 

Flug felt his heart stop.

Black Hat looked up. “Is that what you wanted to hear? Yes, I, the great Black Hat, have fallen in love with you, Dr. Flug…”

“You…you love me…” Flug muttered. 

“Of course I do, and at first I was too scared to admit it to myself but…this past week…or, over a week now…I’ve…I’ve missed you…I still miss you…I miss having you there beside me and see you look at me when I dance with you…I miss you…fuck the power, fuck it all…I’d miss you even if you weren’t my bind! I’d miss you even if you’d never have me back! I’m sorry I hurt you!”

Black Hat had…tears in his eyes. He was loosing his composure…he was breaking down. Flug had never seen him in such a state, he was constantly trying to act high-class and elegant. Now…now he was practically on his knees. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you Flug…I’m so sorry for all of it…and you may never forgive me for the mistakes I’ve made…and that’s fine…but you’ll always be my bind, my soulmate, whatever it is…I’ll love you for the rest of eternity, for as long as this miserable world exists…”

Black Hat’s head fell into his hands. 

Flug walked towards him slowly. 

“…do you…do you really mean that?” Flug asked.

“Of course, I mean every word I say,” Black Hat said, his head pulling up from his hands. Flug slowly reached forward, and ever so gently he ran his hand over Black Hat’s face. He rubbed the tears away from Black Hat’s eye. They were ice cold, he could feel it through his glove.

“Don’t cry sir…” Flug said. “…I guess that’s my weakness…I always forgive people so easily…which is why I’m not that good of a villain.”

Black Hat smiled, reaching up and gently resting his hand on top of Flug’s.

Flug slowly pushed his paper bag up he face, revealing his mouth. Slowly, he kissed Black Hat. Black Hat put both hands around the scientist’s waist. 

Flug let go, and Black Hat felt a part of himself wish he hadn't. He never realized how…touch-starved he was.

“I love you…jefecito.”

“I love you too Flug…” 

“AWW~”

Demencia broke the moment by breaking open the lab door. “I knew you two were gonna make-up! It’s so disgustingly corny, I love it!” 

5.0.5 followed in after her. She wrung her arms around both of their shoulders. “So, now that you both know you love each-other…will ya’ just admit you’re a thing and get back to making out again?”

“Demencia…get out.”

~~~

He had missed this.

Flug was half asleep against him, Black Hat could feel the scientist's heartbeat slowing. His breathing was becoming slower and deeper. 

He ran his thumb over Flug’s back, and when Flug moved a bit to lay on his other side, he rubbed his stomach.

He was caught off guard by something…

No…no it couldn't be…why it had only been a week…

And yet that seemed likely…the timing seemed just about right…

He moved his hand a bit more, rubbing his lover’s lower abdomen.

His suspicions were confirmed, 

“What are you doing?” Flug asked softly, turning so he could look at Black Hat again.

“Oh nothing…just massaging you…” Black Hat said. He rubbed Flug’s head. “Go back to sleep darling…”

Flug got closer to Black Hat. 

“I love you Flug,” Black Hat said as he rested his chin on the scientist’s head.

“I love you too sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit short, next one will be longer! 
> 
> Also, in reference to the plot twist(s): Expect ANYTHING, literally ANYTHING
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Then Comes Marriage (Part 1)

He had been reading when he heard the scientist get out of bed and slip away. When he hadn’t come back, that’s when the demon got up to look for him. 

Whilst doing so, he took the time to make his nightly rounds to check on the others. Demencia was snoring loudly, blankets twisted around her body and her pillow on the ground. 5.0.5 was sleeping like a paws curled around his body so he could fit in his dog bed. 

The Eldritch paused when he reached the window, casting a glance at the shed outside. 

What was his name? Quill? Yes, he was sleeping. He barely spoke to Quill, he had given him to Flug. He had no need for him, and Flug usually was the one who needed to leave for different errands. Flug knew him better than Black Hat.   
Not that he cared. 

He kept walking, taking his time. Whatever Flug was doing at this hour, it must have been important. 

But then again, he had been wrong before. 

The scientist was sitting alone in his lab, drawing blueprints and drinking chocolate milk. He hadn’t noticed Black Hat. He reached towards the glass and drained it, finishing the blueprints. He sat back, seemingly proud of his work as he sucked any last drop he could. 

Black Hat finally decided to announce his presences. He took a breath in and cleared his throat. He smiled when Flug jumped, spinning around quickly. 

“Oh! S-sorry jefecito! I didn’t hear you come in…”

“No matter, what are you doing up this-” Black Hat took the pocket-watch out of inner pocket of his overcoat. “-early? It’s 2 AM.”

“I woke up with this cool idea for a freeze ray, remember when I tried to make one once and it didn’t work? I think I figured out what I did wrong. I contained the ice in a special box that wouldn’t implode if it dropped below freezing,” Flug said. He picked up the blueprints, pushing his chair over to Black Hat. 

“See?” He said. 

“Impressive, I’m proud of you,” Black Hat said. Flug looked away, and the skin that was bared on his neck turned red. “Th-thanks!”

He went back to his desk and put the blueprints on the side, swapping it for the empty milk glass. He stood. 

“Where are you going now?” Black Hat asked, following Flug as he walked down the dark corridor. “To get a refill. I woke up this morning craving chocolate milk.”

“Interesting,” Black Hat said.

 

As he sipped his second cup of chocolate milk, Flug nibbled on the straw until finally he set it behind him on the counter. 

“I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something, now that we’re…alone. Like, alone alone,” Flug said.

“Oh? What did you want to talk about?” Black Hat asked. 

“Well…you know how…before…you said something about power,” Flug said. Black Hat moved closer to Flug. “That doesn’t matter anymore,” he said immediately. 

“Yes it does,” Flug said. “It DOES matter…I just have to know…what was it about?”

Black Hat slowly put his arm around Flug. “I love you, I mean that…”

“I know, I love you too…please tell me…what do I have to do with power?” Flug asked.

Black Hat let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl. “My kind…we don’t exactly…start out with full power. We don’t have full souls you see, we’re constantly searching for souls to complete ours. Some turn to bargains, offering deals to mortals. Souls for favors, usually they don’t end well, we tend to be tricky creatures. But we’re still beings of deals, a favor for a favor if you will,” he glanced at Flug’s face. Flug didn't seem to confused, so he kept going. 

“But some, a lucky few, we reach our full power by finding our binds…soulmates if you will. The soul that can complete us, and bring us to our full power. Your love for me…it was so strong I could already feel my powers grow…that was my plan…to get you to fall in love with me and then fake it all…just so I could get my full power,” Black Hat said. He felt guilt knot in his stomach. 

“But…why marriage? Wasn’t my love for you…you know…enough for you to get your full power?” Flug asked.

“No…marriage was needed since it sealed everything. You would have given your soul up to me for all eternity. It would make the bind complete, and joint your soul to me,” Black Hat said. “I would have been able to tell when you were in pain, I could have felt your emotions…”

“Oh…” Flug muttered. “So…you get my soul…and that would have been that?”

“No…” Black Hat said. “I told you, we’re creatures of deals. You gave your soul to me, and in return…I would have to pledge my undying protection for you. I would have to protect you and all you own with every fiber of my being…I would have to make sure you’re well and happy…that’s how The Void got us…there was no way of getting around it…we would have to make sure our binds were happy…or else our binds could get their souls back and leave…and what’s a demon without its bind? Powerless…”

Black Hat gave another loud growl of a sigh. 

“The Void… you keep bringing up The Void…who is it?” Flug asked.

“The Void is the creator of my kind and all of our world. It is…a place, a being, an idea…all at the same time. There are words in my tongue to describe such a being…it knows everything. It knows when the world was born…and when it will end…it knows every beings story on Earth and the stories to come…it is The Void…the place where I was created…” Black Hat said. 

“So…you don’t have a family?” Flug asked. “No parents or siblings?”

“No…” Black Hat pulled Flug closer. “But don’t worry about that.”

“Black Hat…would marrying me complete your power?” Flug asked.

“Flug-”

“I’m not wrong, am I?” Flug asked, looking up at him. “If we got married…you would have your full power.”

“Of course, but Flug, you don’t know what you’d be getting into. Your soul would literally be mine, we-”

“But about two months ago, you wanted to marry me immediately,” Flug said, breaking away from Black Hat.

“I didn't care about you then! I care now…I can’t let you throw away your life like that!” Black Hat said. 

“I wouldn’t be throwing it away, I’d be giving it to the…being I love,” Flug said, walking back towards him. “It’s my life sir, and I wanna give it to you.” Flug took Black Hat’s hands, staring up at him lovingly. “I love you Black Hat, I want us to get married.”

Black Hat bit his finger. He looked from Flug’s pleading face, and then glanced down at his lover’s stomach. He glanced back up at Flug.

“Will this make YOU happy?” He asked.

“More than anything,” Flug said. “Eternity will go by in a heartbeat, if I spent I spent the rest of it with you.”  
“That’s so…idiotic…and yet so adorable…” Black Hat said. He smiled. “I’m only kidding of course…so…do you want your ring back?”

Flug nodded. Black Hat gently took the middle of Flug’s three fingers. He waves his other hand over it, and the ring was back in its place. 

Flug smiled. “It’s perfect…”

Black Hat pulled Flug close. “You need to get back to bed, you need your rest…we have a wedding to plan after all.”

Flug pressed his face into Black Hat’s chest. “Sounds good…” Black Hat began to bring Flug back, but Flug stopped and quickly went back to the counter. Black Hat watched as he pulled a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet. He quickly took the lid off and spooned out a small amount onto his finger. 

“I was craving peanut butter too…”

Black Hat gave a small laugh. “Come on then, finish up and get back to bed.”

~~~

But an Eldritch wedding wasn’t exactly a normal wedding. Flug shouldn’t have expected it to be. But Black Hat knew what he was doing, so Flug just agreed to whatever Black Hat asked him.

“There’s one thing I’ve neglected to tell you Flug,” Black Hat said.

“Huh? What is it?” Flug asked as he picked his head up from the table. He was exhausted, his body completely drained of energy. He had tried to drink coffee that morning, but Black Hat told him not to, and to let his body wake-up naturally.

“You’ll thank me later,” Black Hat had said.

“You see…we can only get married in The Void,” Black Hat said.

“Why?” Flug asked. “Can’t we just get married here?”

“It doesn’t work like that, I can’t go into church and The Void itself must be present when we exchange vows,” Black Hat said.

“But don’t you talk to The Void here?” Flug asked.

“Yes but…it’s form here is only a glimpse at what it truly is,” Black Hat here. “It can only exist in the darkness here. Marriage in The Void makes everything one-hundred percent official.”

Flug pressed his fingers together. 

“Don’t be nervous, you’re MY bind, The Void has some level of respect for you…it told me itself,” Black Hat said. Flug wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“You look exhausted,” Black Hat said. 

“Yeah…I am…” Flug muttered. They had been planning it for…almost a week now. Black Hat was the main one doing all the work, and Flug felt bad for being tired when he barely did anything. But he remained awake with Black Hat while he planned to provide company, usually falling asleep on his shoulder.

“You should go…rest. Late nights are bad for your health,” Black Hat said. “Go on.”

“Are you sure?” Flug asked. 

“Positive, go,” Black Hat said. 

Flug kissed him on the cheek and stood. He left.

He was left to his own devices, which, as much as he loved Flug, was appreciated. He could actually focus and not worry about Flug and if he was in good health and taking care of himself. However his moment of peace was interrupted.

Demencia waltzed in, a grin over her face. “Soooo, when were you going to tell me?” 

“Tell you what?” Black Hat asked, not looking up from his work.

“Y’know, about Flug,” she hopped up onto the table, sitting with her legs twisted. “From the way he’s been acting, it’s been pretty obvious.”

“I’m growing impatient,” Black Hat said. He felt a bit nervous. Had she found out about Flug’s condition? Black Hat wanted to keep that secret to himself, only for awhile at least. 

“About your marriage, duh! What else?” Demencia asked.

Relief washed over him. “And you think you’re invited?”

Demencia’s jaw dropped. “I should hope so!”

“You’re lucky Flug likes you.” 

Demencia smiled again. “You mean I can go?”

“Yes you idiot,” Black Hat said. “Wear something…formal. It’s a wedding, not a house party.”

“You act like I’ve never worn a dress before. Just wait.” Demencia grinned and hopped off the table. “Flug’s sleeping, 5.0.5 is with him.” She slowly swayed out.

“Where are you going?” Black Hat asked.

“Check on Quill, he and I are pretty close!” She was being sarcastic.

“I don’t care,” Black Hat said. When the crazed girl left, he stood from his work.

He found his scientist fast asleep against 5.0.5, who was also asleep. The bear’s paw hung over Flug’s body. They shared 5.0.5’s small dog bed. 

Black Hat rolled his eyes. Slowly and carefully, he wrapped his tentacles around Flug and removed him from the bear’s grasp. His tentacles brought the scientist to his arms. He carried him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. 

He ran his hand down Flug’s side, stopping when he passed over his flank. He couldn’t help but smile. 

‘Yes I hear you both…’ he thought. ‘I know you’re hungry…I’ll feed you soon.’ 

The Eldritch laid next the sleeping scientist, laying more upright. He conjured up his book, one of spells that could be done when binds were sealed. He looked down once when Flug stirred. His book in one hand, he rubbed Flug’s shoulder as he read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short, I wanted to put more to it, but the wedding scene is REALLY long, and I couldn't find a good spot to split the scenes XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, some of you are picking up on all the hints I've been dropping about Flug. Don't worry, it'll all be addressed soon!)


	10. Then Comes Marriage (Part 2)

The trip to The Void, was interesting to say the least. They had travelled using the painting in the hallway. 

The Void itself was cold and dark, Flug could see how Black Hat had been created here. The Voud was just a massive black sea, with a moonless sky. They stood on a floating platform on the water, made of strange glowing metal. 

“Stay close to me, don’t get too close to the edge,” Black Hat said. 

“Why?” Flug asked. He slowly trailed to the edge. 

“Flug-”

A tentacle quickly erupted from the black sea, whipping at the platform. Flug jumped and clung to Black Hat. Black Hat’s own tentacle shot from his back and smacked the other one away. 

“That’s why,” Black Hat said. “The Void is hungry.”

“For…?” Flug asked. 

“Human flesh,” Black Hat said. “It’s my job to protect you.”

Flug buried his face into the crook of Black Hat’s neck. “And we’re going to get married here?”

“It won’t be that bad once we reach the Inner Sanctum, it will be a safe place for you,” Black Hat said. 

“Is…is that where we’re going to get married?” Flug asked, looking up at Black Hat. He nodded. 

“That’s where we’ll exchange our vows,” Black Hat said. He rubbed Flug’s back, trailing his hands to Flug’s sides and rubbing tenderly with his thumbs. 

“And I couldn’t think of a better time for us to get married…” Black Hat muttered. He rested his chin on Flug’s head, which had buried back into his chest. 

“I’m actually kind of excited…I mean…we’re going to get married,” Flug muttered. 

“It is a rather exciting moment in one’s life,” Black Hat said. He tilted his head down and kissed Flug on the head. 

“I love you idiot,” Black hat said. 

“I love you too jefecito,” Flug said. 

The platform came to a slow halt. Flug looked up. 

The Inner Sanctum was a…strange looking castle. A black mass surrounded by smoke was hovering at the top. 

“Stay close,” Black Hat said. He stepped off the platform onto the bridge, holding Flug close as they walked towards the strange structure. 

~~~

The building was cold and dark, the walls had slime dripping from between the stones. The pictures on the wall weren’t even pictures, just blotches of color with eyes that always seemed to follow wherever one stood. 

It freaked him out. 

Black Hat took him a bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“I have to leave for a bit, I need to retrieve the others, you’ll be okay here,” Black Hat said, rubbing Flug’s hands delicately. 

“Will you be back soon?” Flug asked.

“As quick as I can go. Won’t be long, I promise,” Black Hat said. He smiled, and then let go of Flug’s hands. “Feel free to explore, if you’re courageous enough. Nothing here wants to harm you, I don’t think. I haven’t been here in a long time.”

He turned. “I’ll see you soon.”

He left without another word. Flug looked around the room, which that in itself frightened him. It was almost looked like a spider den, it felt like there were bugs crawling everywhere. Flug shuddered. He didn’t dare move from his position.

“So Black Hat brings his bind…”

Flug turned, letting out a small shriek of fright. A giant floating eye, surrounded by much smaller eyes, stared straight into him. Tentacles whipped out from behind it, lashing at the open air.

“A-are you…are you The Void…?” Flug asked. 

“I am…but I am not…” it spoke, but it had no mouth. It sounded more like a voice in Flug’s head. The voice was dark, not like Black Hat’s voice, but it was dark, and brooding. Almost like the voice Flug heard when he read.

“So…what are you? Who are you?” Flug muttered. He tried to look away from it, but hos gaze was fixed onto the pupil. 

“I am…the Overseer of The Void. I live and speak for The Void…studying the knowledge of the universe. I was here since the beginning of time, and I will be here past the end…I know all, see all, hear all…there is nothing in this world that I don’t know…and if there is something I don’t know…I will figure it out.”

“Are you…do you talk to Black Hat?” Flug asked.

“I do…I was the one who sent you to him…I was the one who set your bind in place…I set you up for your marriage…” 

“But if you know what is to happen, why did you have to intervene then?” Flug asked.

“I know what is to happen…and I also know what should happen…I alter time, I had a disagreement with Fate you see…which is why I was banished here. Fate wanted you to go one way, I wanted you to go another,” The Overseer blinked its massive eye.

“So then…do you know what will happen after you alter it?” Flug asked.

“Of course…” The Overseer said. “The Void tells it all to me. But enough about me…let’s talk about you.”

“Me?” Flug muttered.

“Yes…you, Doctor Flug Slys…the one who captured the heart of the most powerful demon…the one who was able to surprise everyone…let’s talk about you.” 

“There’s….there’s nothing really to talk about…I’m just a scientist who’s going to marry a demon…” Flug wrung his hands. “Nothing really special…”

“You’re going to marry a demon…it is a rather big deal, not many can say that have…and yet you stay humble…keep that doctor…it will take you far…”

“Er, thanks,” Flug said. “So…how exactly does an Eldritch marriage work?”

“You will walk down the valley of the courtyard to Black Hat…and you shall say your vows. Once you kiss…the pact shall be sealed, and your soul is his.”

“Do I…have to walk down the aisle? I’m not…I’m not a bride…” Flug said, rubbing his arm. 

“There is no assigned roles for this doctor…your soul is being presented to him willingly…and so you must walk down the aisle to present it to him…if a female demon and a male human were to marry…the male would walk the aisle…” 

“Oh…is there any sort of color I have to wear?” Flug asked.

“No…wear what you will…” The Overseer blinked again. “Enough of your questions, answer a few of my own. Knowledge, for knowledge. Tell me…why would you marry him so quickly?”

“I…I just…I love him…and if marrying him would give him complete power, than my soul is just the price I’ll have to pay,” Flug said.

“Fascinating…giving so much for someone…almost suicidal. To which I must ask…would you ever want children with him?”

“I…I mean…we can’t really…it’s not possible,” Flug said.

“Never mind that…would you?” 

“If he wanted to…than of course,” Flug said.

The Overseer seemed happy about that. 

“I need to ask you one last thing,” Flug said. 

“Hmm?”

“When I die…what will Black Hat do?” Flug asked. 

“Your soul shall belong to him…when you die…he will find you in The Void…and you shall be reunited…not even death could do a demon and his bind part.”

“Thank you…I just…I had to know,” Flug said. 

“I’ve trouble you enough with our conversation….it is the day you are to marry, you should be happy. Go, complete the bind…The Void is ready to accept you…”

~~~

He was so nervous, it felt like he was going to throw up. Flug pushed his gloved hands together, tense.

He actually felt sick, really, really sick. His nerves were shaking and he was terribly nauseas, he blamed his nerves. 

He jumped when he heard someone walk in.

Demencia grinned. Good, it was just Demencia. “Look at you~! All dressed up in your suit and bow tie! Black Hat would be so~ proud!” She sang. “Ya like my dress?”

“Yeah…it’s nice…” Flug muttered, sitting back down and pushing his face into his hands, cramping the edges of his bag.

“Aw is someone nervous?” Demencia asked, leaning on the desk he was sitting at. “Relax Flug, you’re just getting MARRIED.”

“Yeah…god I’m so nervous…” Flug muttered. “…I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“Relax Flug, it’s-”

“No, I mean I actually feel like I’m going to throw up.” Flug leaned further into his hand, his other trailing to his side. 

“Oh, shit, are you-”

Flug abruptly stood and practically stumbled to the window, opening it and pushing his bag off his mouth. He hung out over the sea of black, and Demencia heard him start to vomit. 

She made laughed a bit before walking to the window and waiting for the scientist to finish. He pulled himself back from the window, pulling his paper bag back down. 

“Feel better?” Demencia asked 

“L...little bit…” Flug said. “My breath smells now…shit…” he went into his coat pocket and fumbled for a breath mint or piece of gum. Anything to relieve his mouth of the horrid vomit breath. 

“Hey genius, you left them over here,” Demencia said, returning to the desk and picking up a box of breath mints. 

“Thanks Demencia,” Flug said. He quickly took a mint out and shoved it into his mouth, chewing quickly. 

“How much time is left?” Flug asked. Demencia checked her bare wrist. 

“Let’s see…quarter past ‘I don’t know,’” She said. 

“Thanks…” Flug said. 

~~~

He rubbed his hands together nervously, passing outside the doorway to the courtyard. He was about to get married in five minutes, and already he had retched three times. His nerves had never been this bad before, and he was afraid he’d do it again. at the alter. 

Demencia had left a while ago, he was all alone. 

He took a breath in, trying to calm himself. He still felt nauseas, and panicked. 

He ran his thumb over his other hand’s knuckles, breathing out and shutting his eyes. 

His breathing picked up when he heard an organ play in the outside. 

“Oh gosh...oh gosh...” He said. “I’m not ready...I’m not ready to get married...”

But he had no choice. Slowly, Flug opened the door. 

There was the Overseer, eyes staring directly at him. Demencia stood next to Black Hat, grinning and practically about to explode from excitement. 5.0.5 was standing next to her, wearing a black bow tie. He gave a cheery smile. Quill sat alone at the far side of the courtyard. His hands were wrung in his lap, and he looked down. 

But Flug wasn’t focused about that, he was more focused on who was there, standing at the alter made of horns and dead snakes. 

Black Hat, looked even finer than Flug had ever seen him. 

He had remembered that demons were supposedly angels that had fallen from heaven...so they looked rather beautiful. 

There was a Venus flytrap that sat in his lapel. He was grinning, but not in an evil way. It was actually sincere, it was happy.

Flug locked his arms behind his back like he had been instructed to do. He took a step forward, and then walked down the aisle. 

When he got close, Black Hat extended a hand to him. Flug reached forward and took it. He stepped up to the altar. 

“You look marvelous,” Black Hat said, rubbing Flug’s knuckles.

“You look great too,” Flug muttered. He was smiling under his paper bag. 

“We gather in The Void to bind this demon and this human in life and in death...” 

Black Hat hadn’t stopped rubbing his knuckles.

“Do you, Black Hat, take this human as your bind, through sickness and health, through life and death, and promise to cherish, to protect, and to care for him for the rest of eternity?” 

Black Hat took a breath in. “I do.”

Flug noticed that Black Hat seemed to be...glowing? Physically he seemed to give off a light.

“Do you, Flug Slys, take this demon to be your bind, through sickness and health, through life and death, and promise to give him all that you have, your body, your soul, your love for the rest of eternity?”

Flug looked from The Overseer to Black Hat. “I do.”

“The pact has been sealed.”

Flug looked down, surprised when he saw a black ring on his finger. Black Hat had the same ring, an exact replica.

Flug pushed his bag up to reveal his mouth. He placed his hands on Black Hat’s shoulders.

Black Hat’s hands locked around his waist and he dipped the scientist down, kissing him.

When Flug opened his eyes after such a passionate kiss, he jumped a bit when he saw Black Hat. The demon was shrouded in darkness, and from within that darkness, light glowed.

When it faded, Black Hat slowly stood Flug up on his feet. He then looked his hand right hand, examining it.

“So this is what it’s like...to be at full power,” Black Hat said. He grinned. There was that evil grin. “I like it.”

~~~

The reception actually had people. Ghosts, Black Hat called them, who’s mere purpose was to take up space.

“I see you remember how to dance,” Black Hat said as he waltzed with Flug. 

“Of course,” Flug said. “I learned from the best.”

“You’ve become quite the dancer.” Black Hat dipped him. He placed a kiss on Flug’s forehead. 

“So...we’re married now,” Flug said. “Does that mean...we’re husbands?”

“Idiot...” Black Hat said lovingly. “Of course it does.”

Flug smiled. “I never thought I’d get married...” 

“There’s a lot of things in life people say they’d never do,” Black Hat said. He rubbed Flug’s back as they continued to dance. 

“Where would you like to honeymoon dearest?” Black Hat asked. 

“We’re gonna...go on a honeymoon?” Flug asked. He never took Black Hat for taking a break like that...

“Of course, we could go anywhere you want,” Black Hat said.

“Who would you put in charge while we’re gone?” Flug asked.

“We’d only be gone for a few days, Demencia and 5.0.5 can’t blow up the world in that time, and that Quill boy isn’t going to harm anyone,” Black Hat said.

“Yeah...I guess...” Flug said.

 

Demencia watched them dance from a far, sipping at champagne. She was envious, but she knew better than to give into it. Besides, it was good to see something finally work out for Flug. 

5.0.5 was eating sloppily beside her, his muzzle and paws sticky with cake icing and crumbs.

“You need a napkin?” She asked, looking at him with a smile. He licked his paws. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said and she stood, downing her champagne and throwing the glass. 

She spotted Quill, still sitting by himself. Demencia got the bear his napkin, and then made her way towards the bird boy.

“Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?” She asked, leaning against the bench. She grinned, realizing she had startled him.

“Thinking...” he said. Demencia sat next to him. 

“Y’know, I don’t get you Quill. You’re quieter than Flug,” she said. “And I didn’t even know that was possible.”

Quill shrugged. “I’m just...being me.”

“Yeah, you’re you alright,” Demencia said. “So are you gonna ask me to dance or not?” She asked. 

“Oh uh-”

“Come on worm breath.”

Demencia grabbed his hand (wing? She wasn’t sure) and went to the dance floor. She put his hand on her waist and put her other hand on his shoulder. She began to sway to the music. 

“S...sorry...I’m not a dancer...” Quill said. 

“I think you are, you’re just too shy to show it,” Demencia said. She grinned. “Just be yourself.”

~~~

“We need to talk,” The Overseer said once Flug left to check on 5.0.5. Black Hat turned. “Can’t it wait until afterwards?”

“No, we need to talk now,” The Overseer said. “It’s about...him...”

“Flug?” Black Hat asked.

“Not about Flug...but you must protect him...it seems Wicket has passed through the Pit of Snakes...he needs to be supervised...” 

“Wicket? No, no, you honestly want me to put my family in danger? I’m not going to babysit him...he killed his own kind,” Black Hat hissed.

“He promises he’s reformed...he’s gone into freak show business...” The Overseer said. “I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I didn’t think you were worthy of it. You’re the strongest Eldritch Black Hat, you can handle him.”

“And what if he does go after Flug? What if he kills my-”

“Then you have my full permission to kill him,” The Overseer said. “Should he pose any immediate threat at all...I nor The Void would miss him if he were gone...”

“I hate you for this...” Black Hat growled.

“I would expect you too,” The Overseer said. “He shall be at your home when you return, and Black Hat-”

The Overseer outstretched a tentacle, and from it dropped a bottle of red sticky liquid.

“Should you have...other ideas of how to kill him.”

Black Hat tilted his head. “You know something...don’t you?” The Overseer disappeared.

Flug returned. “What did...they wanna talk to you about?”

“Business,” Black Hat said. “We’re going to have a...guest back home for a little bit. His name’s Wicket, he’s...of my kind. But we mustn’t trust him,” Black Hat said as he wrapped his arms around Flug’s waist and brought him closer. “He killed a lot of our kind...he’s a murderer.” 

“So why does that mean we have to watch him?” Flug asked.

“He’s been...reformed. We’re simply seeing if that’s true,” Black Hat said. “He could harm you...” Black Hat’s hands trailed to Flug’s sides, and he rubbed lightly. “I couldn’t live if something happened to you.”

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself,” Flug said. “I’m not helpless you know.”

“Oh I know...it’s just...other things plague my mind at the moment as well,” Black Hat said. 

“Like what?” Flug asked.

“Things you don’t need to worry about right now...it’s our marriage night darling, let’s just focus on that now.”

 

~~~  
Quill sat alone in the shed, thinking about the events of the night.

Demencia...she was so loud...so outspoken and courageous...

So opposite of him...

He looked down at his notepad and began to draw little hearts, each one with the words ‘D+Q’ within it. 

For the first time since coming to Black Hat Inc. he forgot to check in with the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, does Quil have a crush?   
> poor guy doesn’t know what’s coming XD  
> And look! Flug and Black Hat are FINALLY married!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Then Comes...

Wicket was waiting in Black Hat’s office, sitting in the Eldritch’s chair. Black Hat could feel his blood already begin to boil when he saw him. He kept his posture however, taking a breath in as he approached Wicket.

“What are you doing in my chair?” He asked.

“Black Hat! My good friend! My it has been awhile hasn’t it?” Wicket asked, kicking his feet up onto Black Hat’s desk. “My where do the years go?”

“Get out of my chair,” Black Hat growled.

“Why? You aren’t going to use it. I’m simply keeping it warm for you,” Wicket said. He gave an irritating smile. “So how was the wedding? Married your bind! A silly little scientist I heard...so does that mean the lizard girl’s free? I heard she had a thing for you...I’d kill for a girl like that, so eager to please me,” Wicket said.

“You will not make advances like that. I’m in charge, you’re a....” Black Hat paused. Guest wasn’t the word he was looking for here, but prisoner wasn’t either. “...well, under house-arrest.”

“All good, I promise to stay locked away as you’d like,” Wicket said, lightly spinning back and forth in the chair. “I’m a changed demon Black Hat, I’m into freak shows now, and-“ Wicket went into his coat pocket, pulling out a wand. “I can do a little magic.”

“Fools magic, it’s a disgrace to all magic,” Black Hat growled.

“Now now, you’ve never seen it done properly,” Wicket said. He cleared his throat and waved the wand. “Alakazam.” He turned the wand into a rose.

“Charming,” Black Hat said. 

“Speaking of freaks and freak shows, what’s up with your boyfriend? Is he-”

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my husband.”

“Right, Wicket said. “Your husband, how long has he been...” Wicket patted his stomach. 

“What?”

“Oh come on Black Hat,” Wicket said, standing abruptly. “It’s pretty obvious he’s pregnant.”

Black Hat paused. “Why should I tell you that? He doesn’t even know.”

“Really? Must be oblivious,” Wicket said. “But really, how long has it been?”

“Probably going on four months...”

“No way! That means you two had sex four months ago!” Wicket began to laugh. 

“You’re so mature,” Black Hat growled.

“Relax, will you? Take a joke,” Wicket said as he began to walk around the desk. “But I would tell him soon, pretty soon even mortals will be able to see he’s not just...over-indulging,” Wicket said. “And as soon as you can, they’re part Eldritch I assume, so that means that if they aren’t fed, they’re going to start eating him.” He went back into his coat pocket, pulling out a tin of mints. “Like one? Or are your teeth minty enough?”

“Go away Wicket,” Black Hat growled. Wicket popped one into his mouth and put the tin. “I’ll see you around Black Hat.” 

~~~

Flug found Black Hat in his office, his head resting in his hand and his coat handing on his chair. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he wrote rather vigorously. Flug sipped his coffee. It was late, Flug hadn’t seen him all day since they got back. It was almost midnight.

He walked in, sipping from the straw. “Sir?” He asked softly.

Black Hat looked up. “Oh, Flug, I didn’t hear you come in. Did you need something?” He asked.

“I wanted to check on you,” Flug said, walking towards him. “Are you okay?”

“Busy, overlord of the world business,” Black Hat said as he looked back down. Flug set his mug down on Black Hat’s desk. He then climbed into Black Hat’s chair, sitting behind him and rubbing his shoulders

“Do you have to drink that vile liquid?” Black Hat asked. “It’s bad for you.”

“What? Coffee? Sir I’ve always drunk coffee,” Flug said.

“I know, but’s it’s horrid for your body. I’d prefer it if you’d drink something else, preferably without caffeine. Like hot chocolate, chocolate naturally wakes up the body, and weren’t you having chocolate milk cravings?” Black Hat asked.

“Yeah, but they’re gone. I’ve been craving spicy foods as of late,” Flug said. “Which is weird of me, usually I’m not a fan of spicy food.”

Black Hat took a breath in. 

“Are you sure you’re okay sir? We don’t have to go on that honeymoon if you don’t want to,” Flug said, resting his head against Black Hat’s back. “We can just stay here.”

“No, we can,” Black Hat said. He let out the break he had took in, putting his writing quill back into the ink bottle. “Flug, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Flug’s head lifted from Black Hat’s back. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

“No no, it’s not that,” Black Hat said. He pushed them both away from the desk, standing. “We should talk in a more private place.”

That private place was the now shared bedroom. Black Hat sat on the very edge of the bed, watching his scientist timidly approach. “Sit,” Black Hat said.

Flug sat beside him. He feared the worst. But what exactly was the worst?

His head immediately went to this whole marriage being a silly game again. That made him sick. He didn’t think he could handle another heartbreak like that.

“How have you been feeling recently?” Black Hat asked, taking Flug’s hand in both of his. 

“Normal,” Flug said. He was confused. 

“Are you sure? Demencia told me you threw up at the wedding,” Black Hat said. 

“Yeah I’m sure,” Flug said. “It was just all my nerves. I’d never been that scared before.” 

Black Hat took a breath in. 

“It might have been your nerves, or it might have been something else.”

“Huh?”

“Flug,” Black Hat said. “Do you remember when...I ravished you a few months ago?”

“Ravished me? What do- oh...yeah I remember,” Flug said.

“I...I was careless. I made a mistake...”

Flug began to stiffen. “I-I don’t understand.”

Black Hat rubbed Flug’s knuckles. “Flug...would you want to start a family with me?” 

~~~

Wicket waltzed into the kitchen, careful to not disturb the sleeping bear on the ground. “Pardon me, but I’m rather parched,” he said sweetly. He stepped over him and then went to the cabinets. “So where do you keep the liquor Black Hat?”

“If you’re looking for the good stuff it’s not in here.”

Wicket jumped, turning sharply on his heels. He smiled. “Ah, you must be the lovely Demencia,” Wicket said, walking forward and dipping to her. He took her hand and kissed it. “I’ve heard such wonderful things about you.”

He heard the lizard girl giggle. “Well they can’t all be wonderful, you’re that Wicket guy, right?”

“The one and only,” Wicket said. He looked to the sleeping bear. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private?”

“I know just the place!” Demencia squealed. She took Wicket’s hand, taking him through the many hallways. She came to a picture with a crying angel.

“Where do you wanna go?” She asked.

“I know just the place, this is one of those portal pictures, am I correct?” Wicket asked. “Should work rather easily...” He took Demencia’s hand and stepped through the picture. 

Wicket breathed in the familiar scents. The smell of vinegar, cotton candy, and to top it all off, the smell of gasoline from all those cheap rides.

He was home.

“A fair ground?” Demencia asked, looking to him unimpressed.

“Not just any fair ground, my fair ground! I own this here world, see? Got it all! The freaks, the magic, the games, the rides, the food! I’ve given up the life of a serial killer to live as a carefree carnie, and more importantly, an important carnie. I’m the Ring Master of this here circus,” Wicket said. “And, I happen to know a little magic.”

“Don’t all demons?” Demencia asked, popping her hip and crossing her arms.

“Not fools magic. That’s the stuff that requires skill. Watch,” Wicket said. He took out a pence and rubbed it in his hands, opening them to reveal the coin to be gone. “But what’s that behind your ear?” Wicket asked. He reached forward and pulled the coin to from behind her ear. “But I know a few others,” he said. 

Demencia smiled. He was such an adorable little magic freak...

“But goodness, where are my manners? A lady like you needs a flower,” Wicket said as he picked up a dandelion from the ground. Slowly it shifted, forming a pink rose with neon green leaves.

“Charmed,” Demencia said as she took it. “But it takes more than flowers to win me over. Especially when you have a guy like Black Hat to compete with.”

“My dear, if it’s Black Hat I have to compete with, then I haven’t a fear,” Wicket said. “Besides, we’re a carnival!” He spread his arms and motioned to the world around them. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

~~~

“Flug...would you want to start a family with me?” 

Flug froze. Suddenly, everything fell into place. His mind began to explode when he made all the connections.

His gaze drifted, and slowly he reached towards his stomach. He couldn’t breath...he couldn’t think. Nothing and everything made sense. 

“Oh my god...”

Black Hat placed a hand on the scientist’s shoulder, rubbing to comfort him. “Flug...it hasn’t been that long...”

“Oh my god...”

Black Hat bit his tongue. He only rubbed Flug’s shoulder, which was stiff from Flug’s shock. 

“...this...this is impossible!” Flug grasped the the corners of his bag, clenching them as his mind tried to wildly figure out how this could happen. He failed to come up with any answers, logic and science and basic biology said this wasn’t possible. It shouldn’t be possible. 

“I can’t be pregnant...” Flug muttered. “I CAN’T...it’s impossible...”

“Well...not entirely,” Black Hat said. He pulled Flug’s hands away from the bag and instead held them close. “My kind, we can...reproduce with both sexes, male and female I mean. When I ravished you, I put my spawn in you, which you fertilized. There they will grow within the womb they created inside of you until they are ready.”

“But that’s...according to male anatomy...there’s no area for a uterus to be! It would crush my organs!” Flug gasped. “I could di...die!” 

“You won’t die Flug...trust me,” Black Hat promised. He rubbed the scientist’s knuckles. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but sooner or later you were going to find out. I’d rather you know now.”

“I...is there anything else I should know?” Flug asked. 

“It’s twins,” Black Hat said. “You’re having twins. I can sense both of them, their souls I mean. They keep close to their bodies, but now their souls rest within The Void.” 

“You could sense them this whole time...?” Flug muttered. 

“Yes, I talk to them quite often,” Black Hat said. “Usually when you’re asleep, that’s usually when they come back.”

“From The Void?” Flug asked. Black Hat nodded. “I can feel them grow stronger as the days pass, our children will be powerful.”

Flug took a deep breath in. “Okay...okay...so I’m pregnant...with twins...how will kids affect our work? I mean we don’t exactly live in a ‘safe’ environment, and I can’t watch them while I’m working, and you have all your overlord of the world stuff...and-“

“Don’t worry about that, there’s someone who can watch them during the work hours...and as of now, I don’t want you working until this is over,” Black Hat said.

“Huh?” Flug muttered. 

“I don’t want you in that lab, exposed to all those chemicals, and more importantly, I don’t wanna you consuming copious amounts of caffeine and junk food and staying up till ungodly hours in the morning. You need to start taking care of yourself, for our children’s sake.”

“But sir, my work is everything! It’s my purpose here, it’s what you HIRED me for! And what’s a scientist without his lab? I...I just can’t...”

“Flug...”

Flug looked up, tears whelming in his eyes as he stared at Black Hat’s softened gaze. He continued to rub Flug’s hands, comforting him.

“Flug...” he said again. “Amorcito...mi amor...respeto lo que quieras hacer...pero si significa algo, me encantaría tener esta familia contigo.” 

Flug looked away from him at the ground, shutting his eyes. Only a few tears fell from his eyes. He looked back at Black Hat, feeling himself melt with emotion. 

“...I love you Black Hat...” Flug muttered. “But...I’m not just not sure...I don’t know...I don’t know if we can...”

“Parenthood isn’t something anyone is certain of Flug...no one knows what to expect when having a child...” 

“I know,” Flug muttered. “I just...I never thought about ever even becoming a parent...my whole life’s just revolved around my work...”

“Well, whatever you want to do love. No matter what you choose, I’ll support you,” Black Hat promised, rubbing his knuckles. Flug looked to the ground. 

“You really think we could do this? Raise them in this...world?” 

“Only if you believe so,” Black Hat said. “Whatever you decide.”

“Then...then okay. We’ll do it, we’ll keep them.” 

The grin that grew across Black Hat’s face sent shivers down his spine. “You won’t regret this decision Flug.”

Flug took a deep breath in and fell back, pressing his hands onto his face and letting out a loud sigh. “This has been...the most hellish months of my life. And I should know, I’ve worked with you for most of my life.”

He felt Black Hat lay next to him, the Eldritch’s arm curling around his waist. Flug turned to face him, slowing dropping his hands from his face.

“I mean, we got married and I’m pregnant, and you took over the world, and we kidnapped a major superhero and the world leaders...it’s just been hectic,” Flug said.

“Yes, I agree. Things have been moving at such a rapid pace, and now that Wicket is here I fear things will get more...interesting around here,” Black Hat replied. “But you needn’t concern yourself with him. You focus on getting rest and relaxing, the amount of stress you go through could kill our children.”

Flug sank closer to Black Hat. “I may fall asleep...”

“I’ll stay here until you do,” Black Hat muttered. He laid there with Flug for ten minutes more, before looking down at his sleeping scientist. He was fast asleep. Black Hat couldn’t help but feel a smile pull over his face. He adjusted his scientist to sleep under the covers, where he cuddled close to another pillow. 

“Goodnight doctor,” Black Hat muttered. He left the room, returning to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, thank you everyone for all the wonderful kudos and comments and bookmarks. Though I don’t often reply, I do read all of the comments left on my stories. So thank you so much for them <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Broken Hearts and Raw Brains

Quill took a breath in, slowly shifting into his more comfortable form. His true form was the bird creature he was, not the human. But, Rapidfire and the council agreed that the citizens would be more comfortable with a human than a bird.

Not that he minded.

He left the shed, heading for the house to get food to bring back to the shed.

He was heading to the kitchen when he heard a familiar laughter that made his heart jump. Demencia? Where was she? Was she following him?

He turned quickly. The corridor was dark, not a person or demon in sight.

So where was she?

He kept walking, when he heard her laugh again. This time, he followed the laugh. He turned the corridor into a hallway.

There she stood, hand in hand with Wicket. In her other hand was a bloodied mace.

“Gee Wicket, sure can show a girl a fun time!” She said. Wicket kissed her hand, smiling at her. “Anything for you, amorcito.”

Quill took a step back.

“Shall I take you to dinner tonight? I know of a fine French place.”

“I don’t have to...wear anything fancy right?”

“Of course not amorcito.”

Demencia smiled and kissed Wicket. Wicket picked her up and spun her, placing her on the ground. “Until then my dear.”

“Pick me up at my room at 5!” 

Quill looked away, his eyes watering. Why did it hurt?! Why did it hurt so bad...

His beak clenched tighter, and he quickly turned and left the sight.

He left the house, storming back to the shed. He collapsed at the door, placing his forehead against it. All those words of poetry, all those daydreams and impossible scenarios, all that time just trying to get to know her...

Wasted.

Wasted on a girl who loved someone else.

Quill turned so his back was against the shed door. What was he to expect? She was a villain, and he was just a hero pretending to be a villain.

But that didn’t ease the hurt in his chest, the pain of loving someone who didn’t love him back.

He slowly stood and pushed the shed door open.   
He practically threw himself onto his monitor, fumbling it on and immediately calling the heroes. 

“Birdboy?! What is it?” 

“I...I have to tell you something...” Birdboy muttered. 

“What is it?!”

“Dr. Flug and Black Hat...they’re married. They’re married and are binds...Flug is pregnant with Black Hat’s...spawns or whatever. And there’s this other Eldritch...Wicket...he’s the vilest of them all.”

“Wicket...I remember him. He killed his own. This information is valuable indeed,” Rapidfire said. “First, we must free then Commander, then, we must kidnap Flug,” she said. “We can remove the evil seed within his body and then-”

“Wait...” Birdboy said, leaning back. He was coming to his senses now. “You want to...do that against his will?” 

“We must Birdboy, whatever he carries within his body is a spawn of Black Hat, and we can NOT let that...monster reproduce and pollute this Earth with more evil. They must be destroyed Birdboy.”

Birdboy wrung his hands. “But...but Dr. Flug WANTS them...Dr.Flug cares about them...”

“Birdboy, there have been no documented Eldritch pregnancies that were wanted. We’d be doing him a favor. Besides, you know how they are. Unless Black Hat has fed Dr.Flug recently, the spawn might start feeding off him and kill him.”

“But it just seems so unfair! To rip all that away from Dr.Flug...”

“Birdboy, they’re VILLAINS. The last thing we’d want is for more of...their kind on Earth. After all, villains don’t get ‘happily ever after’s. Remember the mission, to destroy Black Hat and take back the Earth.”

Birdboy looked away. He took a deep breath in. “Then...I resign.” 

“What?!”

“I’m sorry Rapidfire,” he said, looking back at the screen. She seemed terribly shocked. “But I didn’t sign up for this sort of stuff...I’m going to have to resign.”

“Birdboy, wait, you don’t know what you’re saying-”

“And just so you know, they maybe villains, but at least they have hearts.”

And with that, Birdboy hung up. 

~~~

5.0.5 laid awake in his bed. His eyes threatened sleep, but he stayed awake just to listen to Flug sing.

“Sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale,”

5.0.5 couldn’t help but smile. He barely heard Flug sing, and while Flug was singing in a whispery head-voice, it still sounded pleasing to the ear. 

5.0.5 slowly uncurled from his bed. He listened in delight to the rest of the song, sitting up when it was over. He slowly lumbered over to the chair in which Flug sat. Flug looked up at him. “Hey Fives,” he said in a tired voice.

5.0.5 stood up and leaned into the bump on the scientist’s stomach, sniffing curiously. He pulled away slowly, his head tilting almost like a curious dog.

“You’ve never seen this before, have you?” Flug asked. 

5.0.5 shook his head.

“You can touch,” Flug said. “It won’t hurt them.”

5.0.5 timidly leaned forward again, giving a few swift sniffs. He gently laid a paw on it, surprised at the movement he felt underneath. Such a strange yet wondrous thing, spawns of Black Hat underneath Flug’s thin skin.

“Maybe when they’re both old enough, you could play with them,” Flug said, reaching up and rubbing his face underneath his bag. 

5.0.5 smiled and nodded to that statement. No one in the house ever wanted to play with him. He dared not ask Black Hat, Demencia would most likely hurt him, and Flug was always too busy. From what he knew, kids were built for playing long hours.

“You should get some sleep now Fives,” Flug said. He slowly stood up on wobbly legs and walked towards 5.0.5’s dog bed.

“Come on,” Flug said, kneeling down besides the bed and tapping the center. 5.0.5 lumbered back over and stepped inside, curling up and closing the flowers on his head.

“Night Fives,” Flug said, standing again. 5.0.5 whined and caught his leg.

“Huh? What is it?” Flug asked.

5.0.5 whined. He began to hum, as if intimidating Flug’s singing. 

“You want me to sing?” Flug asked. 5.0.5 nodded. Flug sat down fully, pushing his legs out. “What do you want me to sing?”

5.0.5 yawned.

“Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky~”

5.0.5’s eyes slowly began to shut.

“When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, twinkle twinkle all the night~”

5.0.5’s eyes shut, and his breathing fell into a steady rhythm.

“Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your little spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. Twinkle twinkle little star, what a golden joy you are~”

5.0.5 was asleep. Flug slowly stood and walked out of the room, shutting off the light as he did so. He almost went to the lab, but stopped himself as he took a step in that direction. Despite it being two months since Black Hat had asked him not to go in there, he still had a hard time breaking the habit. He turned and began to walk in the other direction.

A sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He rubbed it with his thumb. The pain only grew worse as another sharp pain traveled over his skin. Flug leaned against the wall, rubbing his stomach as the jabs of pain kept repeating over and over...

He pulled his shirt up, horrified at what he saw.

Small claws scraped against the underside of his skin, leaving small red lines.

He shouldn’t be as frightened as he was. These were not just human children, they were part Eldritch. Naturally they had to have Eldritch features.

But seeing those claws, it seemed like something out of a horror movie, and he had never seen anything like before. A small scared gasp escaped his lips.

“Are you alright?”

He jumped again at Black Hat’s voice. “What?! Oh, yeah...” Flug said, quickly pushing his shirt back down. 

Black Hat didn’t buy it for a second. He grabbed Flug’s wrist. “What happened? Are the children okay? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! It’s just a bit of abdominal pain,” Flug said, trying to pull his wrist away. “I’m-”

Black Hat immediately pushed Flug’s shirt up and examined the pale skin. He ran his thumb over the red claw marks. “Something’s clawed you.”

“Huh?” Flug tried to act surprised.

“I wasn’t born yesterday Flug, what happened?” Black Hat said. His tone had darkened. 

“I-It was one of them!” Flug quickly said. “One of them clawed me!” He inhaled sharply as another sharp pain traveled over his abdomen.

Black Hat observed. Three tiny claws did indeed pulse against Flug’s skin and leave red marks at it traveled over his abdomen. Black Hat traced a thumb over the scratches it left, before standing abruptly. 

“They’re probably famished, I haven’t fed them at all,” Black Hat said. “Poor things, going so long without proper food. Come Flug, I must feed you.” And with that, he slid Flug’s shirt back down and took the scientist’s hand.

“Uh...feed me?” Flug asked.

“Yes Flug, feed our children,” Black Hat said.

~~~

He sat Flug down at the table, lovingly rubbing his shoulder before going to the fridge.

“Our children, as you know,” Black Hat said, taking out a small dish. “Are part human, but also part Eldritch. They can survive with human nourishment, but to properly grow, they need raw flesh. There’s more...beneficial vitamins and nourishment within raw organs than cooked, especially for Eldritch children.”

“B-but sir...” Flug said, sitting up straighter. “I don’t...raw food can cause food poisoning.”

“It won’t poison you Flug, most of it will go to our children. The rest will be vitamins YOU need. Eldritch children are tough, but they can be vulnerable if their parent isn’t well,” Black Hat said as he sat the dish in front of Flug. “Don’t worry, it comes from an animal, I won’t force you to cannibalism.” He removed the lid of the dish.

It...it was a brain. A raw brain, sitting in a pool of its own blood. 

“It’s a hog’s, organic and all that nonsense. I killed it myself a day ago,” Black Hat said. He snapped his fingers, conjuring a fork and knife. “Eat up.”

Flug was about to object, but the raw smell of the blood from the raw organ and the intensive clawing in his stomach silenced him. He gave a small sigh of defeat and moved to his bag. He took the paper bag off of his face, sliding his goggles off as well. Slowly his fingers curled around the eating utensils as he stared down at this raw brain he was to eat. Already his stomach was turning at the sight of it.

As he cut into the left hemisphere of the brain, he could almost HEAR Black Hat grin evilly when he ate it.

The gnawing pain ebbed away when he swallowed. It...it actually wasn’t that bad. A little bland, but it wasn’t horrible. It was almost like eating cold lunch meat.

As he ate, he felt Black Hat’s eyes never leave him.

“See? It’s not that bad,” Black Hat said. “Humans are just squeamish creatures.”

“Did you...actually kill this?” Flug asked between a bite.

“Very much so, I frightened it quite a bit before killing it...I find that fear makes flesh taste so much better,” Black Hat said, leaning forward. He rested his elbows on the table and clutched his hands together. “I wish you could taste human flesh, especially after scaring it for a few weeks. There’s just something so...delicious about the taste of humans after they’ve been frightened horribly.”

“So...you’ve eaten human before?” Flug asked.

“Well, in the old days when I was much younger. I needed raw flesh to grow my powers then, before I discovered other, less messy, methods. I was a simple demonic entity, an unwelcome guest in households that the doll I manifested in their possession. Did this for a few years, then I was strong enough to take physical form that would last me. Well, I don’t want to bore you with this,” Black Hat said. “And you’ve already told me about your life. Why don’t we talk about our children? We’ve barley spoken of them.”

“Not much to talk about,” Flug muttered.

“Not much to talk about?! There’s many things to talk about!” Black Hat seemed surprised, and a tiny bit hurt at what Flug said. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Of course I am! But...we don’t even know their genders Black Hat,” Flug said.

“I do, they told me,” Black Hat said. “Would you like to know?”

“...no thanks. I appreciate it, but I want it to be a surprise when...however it works, happens,” Flug said. “I love you but...you seem REALLY excited about this jefe, and I’m only asking since I’ve never seen you like this. Why are you so excited?”

“Not many Eldritch have children Flug,” Black Hat said. “As I’ve told you, we’re lucky to even find our binds. Eldritch pregnancies are also VERY unstable, mainly due to cross-breeding. Many times the child is lost, and the fact that we’re having twins also risks a lot. I’m excited since this is something I never thought I’d actually be able to do, or even thought about. But the question is, are YOU excited? Or even happy? I know at first you didn’t want this, but I have things sorted out so we can work and also raise a family.”

Flug took a breath in. “I’m happy, I really am! But...”

“But?” Black Hat asked, leaning even further forward.

“...I’m scared jefe. I’m scared of being a parent. I have no idea what I’m doing and kids don’t come with blueprints on how to take care of them. And you know how I am, I always find a way to mess up, and I KNOW I’m going to mess up, and the fact that we’re having two makes it so much worse, it’s TWICE the responsibility.” 

Flug’s head had fallen within his hands, he was rubbing his temples roughly. He felt two rough gloved hands begin to rub his shoulders, the thumbs pressing deep into his shoulder blades. 

“God you’re tense,” Black Hat muttered. “You just need to relax Flug. It’s OKAY to be scared, I’d be surprised if you weren’t. But you mustn’t let fear turn into self-doubt. Remember those lessons? You need to be confident, if not for me then for the kids at least, they’re going to be looking up to you. That doesn’t mean they expect perfection from you, all they expect is unconditional love, and if you make a few mistakes, no big deal. You’re human, and humans make mistakes,” Black Hat said.

“I guess...” Flug muttered.

Black Hat kissed his cheek. “Are you still tense?”

“Mhm...my back is killing me,” Flug said as he pulled his paper bag back on.

“I know how to...rid you of that tension,” Black Hat purred, pressing his chest to Flug’s back. “If you’d like, of course.”

“...alright, alright. But don’t be rough please, I’m already sore,” Flug muttered.

“I’ll be gentler than a flower,” Black Hat purred. “Are you finished?” He motioned to the dish.

“Mhm,” Flug hummed. Black Hat snapped his fingers, and the dishes disappeared. He picked Flug up, giving him a chaste kiss on his jawline.

“Let me relax you, amorcito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAACCCK
> 
> This chapter has been in the drafting stage for far too long XD. I finally finished it! I, hopefully, can update this more regularly now that marching band is over. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	13. Something Wicket This Way Comes

Quill gave a heavy sigh as he dropped the notebook, allowing it to tumble onto the floor with a loud clash. It was pointless, to stay here all cooped up writing depressing poetry. Truthfully, what purpose did he even have anymore? He had denounced his hero title, the girl of his dreams was in love with another...being, and Black Hat barely wanted ANYTHING to do with him. 

So really, what was the point of living?

A knock came to his door before he could think of the answer. Glumly, he stood and went to the door, opening it.

Oh.

Demencia stood outside, a small grin on her face. She gave a small wave with a wave of her fingers. “Heyyy worm-breath.”

She had taken to the nickname “worm-breath,” and while Quill DID brush his teeth after eating, she still liked to tease him with that name. Not that he cared.

“Hey Dem,” he said. “What are you doing up this late? Shouldn’t you be with Wicket?” He asked.

“Wicket’s got other things to do,” Demencia said. She paused “I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“I’ve been busy with paperwork for Black Hat and running errands for Flug,” Quill said. 

“Are you busy right now?” Demencia asked, her head tilting to the side. 

“Uh, well I...” Quill didn’t know how to answer that. He WANTED to spend time with her, but spending time with her would only rub salt on the wounds of his heart.

“Come on,” Demencia begged. “I know EXACTLY how to have some good laughs!”

“Alright...” Quill muttered. “I’ll come.”

~~~

“I don’t know about this Dem,” Quill muttered, ducked in an alley behind Demencia. She was holding an axe tightly in her hands, a wild grin over her face. Quill had been given a mace, which he didn’t know how to hold. This was his first REAL act of villainy. Breaking the law on purpose...being evil...it scared him.

“This is the easiest thing in the book, follow my lead,” Demencia said. She went to to the front door of the store and kicked it open.

“Ah, all closed up, hit the lights worm-breath,” she said. Quill flicked the lights off the store on behind the front counter.

It was a party store, with candy and streamers and balloons filled with helium and much more. 

Demencia grabbed a shopping cart at the front and tossed herself in, putting her axe behind her. “Mind pushing Quill?” She asked. Quill smiled a bit and took the handle of the cart and pushed. “Faster!” Demencia screeched. He began jogging.

“To the candy aisle!” She said, pointing her axe towards the aisle. 

In the candy aisle, Demencia grabbed every bag of candy she could reach before tearing it open and eating it. She unwrapped a piece and held it up to Quill’s beak. He took it, and when they got to the end of the candy aisle, she hopped out of the cart, which now had a layer of candy bags at the bottom. 

“Hey Quill,” she said, looking at him with a blank face. “Race ya’ to the birthday cards!”

“Hey!” She was already running, giggling as she did so. He followed after her, still holding the cart full of candy.

When he got to the birthday cards, she was gone.

“Demencia?” He called softly.

“RAWR!”

She hopped down from on top of a self, tackling Quill. He gave a small caw of confusion, fumbling to the ground under her weight.

“No way! I didn’t know you could actually make bird SOUNDS! Can you fly?” She asked, looking down at him. She picked up his hand, which was feathered. It had a wing-ness to it, but still had a hand shape.

“You’re weird, you’re a bird and a human,” she said.

“You’re a lizard and a human,” Quill said. She went into her pocket and took out a Snoockers bar, unwrapping the small thing and breaking it in half. She popped one half into her mouth and the other half into Quill’s mouth, “Yeah...but at least I don’t eat worms,” she said. She got off of him, walking towards the balloon counter. 

“Where are you going now?” Quill asked, still laying on the ground defeated.

Demencia pulled down one of the pre-made balloons by it’s string. “Ever sucked helium before Quill?” She asked.

“No,” Quill confessed.

Demencia smiled. “Neither have I! Should be fun!” She bit the end and began to inhale the helium inside. When she took in a giant breath, she spoke.

“Heyyyaaaa Quillll!” She sang in a squeaky voice. She broke into a fit of laughter at hearing the high pitched voice. “Come give it a try Quill!”

Quill stood and walked over, taking the balloon from her and sucking it helium.

“Hi my name’s Quill and I work for Black Hat,” he squeaked. Demencia cackled, and Quill just couldn’t help but join in. She had such a great laugh, such a contagious laugh. He could listen to it all day.

About thirty minutes later both were sitting on the ground side by side, sucking helium and speaking jokes or mimicking their boss, and then laughing for a long time about it afterwards.

It felt great, to laugh beside Demencia and let go. To do whatever he wanted and not worry about the law or what others would think of him. He was just here and now, with the girl he cared about immensely. What could be better than that?

~~~

Wicket took a sip from the glass filled with brandy before returning to the throwing knife he was sharpening. He was skilled in the ways of the throwing knife, he never missed twice. He recalled that one night, when his fate had been sealed to the Pit of Snakes. Yes it seemed that in a mad state, he sent far too many to the spinning wheel of death, throwing knives and, and missing only once before striking with that one knife dipped in Eldritch blood. 

They had died so fast. Killed by their own kind, such a bitter betrayal. He grinned. Oh, the killing of his own kind could be forgiven. It was a terrible crime, yes, but not one to be punished as harshly as the Pit Of Snakes. No, what got him a one-way ticket to the Pit had been killing his own bind.

So many times they tried, yet no matter how many times or how they tried, his children would not take to her body. Heartbroken, he killed her, simple as that. 

That being said, the Void didn’t like it when binds were killed. 

He paused at the sudden sense that he was not alone.

“You can come out doll, I won’t bite,” he said, not turning to see who it was.

“I came because...I need your help.”

Wicket turned, grinning when he saw who it was. Rapidfire, oh how he had missed her. “Rapidfire! My darling! It has been a long time, how are you?”

Rapidfire looked away. Oh yes, she was uncomfortable. “Look Wicket, we both know I’m not here for you to wine me and make love to me.”

“You were my lover,” Wicket purred. “Every Tuesday night, I’d take you to that beautiful hotel and danced with you and you looooooved it.”

Rapidfire still didn’t look at him. “I was an affair with your wife.”

“Doesn’t matter, I killed her,” Wicket said.

“Then left me alone for hundreds of years! What was I do to, alone all that time? Thank GOD the Commander came along and set me straight.” 

Wicket huffed. “So why are you here then love?”

“It seems that Black Hat has found his bind, and worse, his bind is pregnant. The last thing this Resistance needs is hellish spawns of HIM running around! We...” she took a deep breath in. “We need someone to kill the child.”

“And why don’t you get someone of your ‘Resistance’ to do it?” Wicket asked. “I was a murderer once, and I REFUSE to go back to the Pit again.”

“We did have someone...but...he unfortunately left,” Rapidfire muttered.

“Who was it? ....It was Quill, wasn’t it? Isn’t it? Quill fell in love with Demencia and ran away, didn’t he? Began to sympathize with the enemy? Priceless!” Wicket snickered. “But I’ve already won Demencia’s heart, she won’t be a problem.”

Rapidfire sighed. “He had so much potential...”

“Oh cry me a river. So, if I kill Flug’s unborn kids, what do I get? Surely you don’t think I’m going to do this out of the kindness of my heart, do you?” Wicket said. 

“Name your price,” Rapidfire said.

“I want total protection from Black Hat, freedom from his house and him,” Wicket paused. “I also want ten thousand dollars, cash. If I’m to live on earth, I need to have a starting point.”

Rapidfire gritted her teeth. “Very well...”

Wicket smiled and stood up, walking over to her. He held out his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Rapidfire took his hand. “Deal.” Wicket smiled. He kissed her hand, spun his throwing knife, and then went on his way.

~~~  
“Our honeymoon was most definitely the most romantic thing. Besides, you've never visited the scorching beaches of Hell!” Black Hat purred. Flug’s arm was wrapped within his, they walked in the courtyard of an old castle. They had travelled through the painting for a change of scenery, and to get away from everything. 

“I was almost attacked by a, a, I don’t even know what it was,” Flug said, earning a smile from Black Hat. “But I protected you,” he said. “And I always will.”

Flug gave a small laugh. “You know...I love you a lot...and, if anyone had told me a few months ago that I’d be married to you and about to start a family with you...I may have disintegrated them on the spot.”

Black Hat gave another quiet laugh. “I was the exact same way. I never thought I’d actually, well, marry anyone. But you know what? Marriage has made me a happy demon.”

“A happy demon? That’s good, happy demons are good,” Flug said sweetly. Black Hat smiled even more and nuzzled the top of Flug’s head. He reached to one of the rose bushes they passed, picking one. He passed it to Flug, who took it lovingly it. 

“How are the kids?” Black Hat asked. 

“Great, growing quickly. Do you want to talk about names?” Flug asked. 

“Sure love, have any in mind?” Black Hat asked as they continued walking. 

“I like Melaina,” Flug said. “For a girl. Or maybe Alice, or Constance.”

“Melaina is pretty,” Black Hat said. “For a boy, I thought of the name Asher, or Alister.” 

Flug smiled. More seriously he asked, “Do you think they’ll have your powers?”

“I can’t sense that specifically, but I can sense they are powerful, as they should be. They are OUR children, they’ll be smart AND strong,” Black Hat said. “I also wanted to ask you, I know of someone who could, watch our children while we worked during the day. Since you will have to return to work of course.”

“I expected to,” Flug said. “So, like a nurse, kind of?”

“Yes, she is trained precisely for Eldritch,” Black Hat said. 

“I think it would be good,” Flug said. “I also wanted to know if, are there doctors for these types of things? Not that I don’t trust you! But, I really want to see an actual doctor, just to make sure everything is, you know, okay.”

“That would be a witch doctor,” Black Hat said. “Doctors of monsters and demons, I could contact one if you’d like.”

“Yes, thank you,” Flug said. Black Hat looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Something else bothering you?” Flug asked. 

“You know Flug, ruling the world is, to be honest, boring. I’ve done it before and it’s just as bland as I remember. And-” he gently ran his hand over Flug’s abdomen, “-I’m going to be a father soon. I want to spend as much time as I can with my children.”

“So, you’re going to give the world back?” Flug asked. 

“Yes, get back to my own business. Worry about my family, MY whole world, besides, I’ve made the message loud and clear. Lois certainly won’t be talking horribly of me anymore,” he said. 

“Are you sure? Isn’t giving up the world a sign of weakness?” Flug asked. 

“Oh no, not if you do it MY way,” Black Hat said. He kissed the top of Flug’s head. “Don’t worry.”

Flug smiled. “Alright.”

“Now then, shall we head back? You must be tired,” Black Hat said. 

“Sure,” Flug said. “You’ll stay, won’t you? The last time I fell asleep you couldn’t stay, I was just lonely.”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” Black Hat promised. 

~~~

Flug was already dressed for bed and half-asleep when Black Hat returned to their room, dressed in his usual wares. His coat hung over his arm, he’d put it on once Flug was asleep. He hung it on the bed frame and then crawled next to Flug. 

“Hey you, already asleep?” Black Hat purred, gently massaging his side. 

Flug turned, pushing against Black Hat. “Yeah.” Black Hat’s chest suddenly grew warmer. Flug had discovered sometime ago that Black Hat had the ability to control his internal body temperature at will. Usually he did it to warm Flug.   
“I love you jefecito,” Flug muttered. 

“I love you too,” Black Hat purred. “And I love them too,” he caressed Flug’s flank. He rubbed Flug’s side for some time, starting just below his ribcage and drawing his hand down just to the top of his thigh. He continued this pattern for some time, smiling devilishly as Flug’s eyes fell into sleep. It was almost like torture, caressing Flug into sleep. But instead of causing pain, he was causing sleep. 

Flug was fast asleep in five minutes, and Black Hat gave him a kiss before securing him under the flannel covers. He picked his coat up off the bed frame and put it on. But as he made his leave, he couldn’t help but feel...restless. 

Something didn’t feel right. He had done this so many times and yet at this very moment, he felt uneasy. He turned back to Flug. 

He was completely unguarded, maybe that’s what it was. It would do his mind some good to leave Flug in a more guarded state. 

He shut his eyes, searching the house for someone to watch him. He saw 5.0.5, who was drawing beside his bed. 

‘5.0.5’ he said to the bear. He watched 5.0.5 look up. ‘Come look after Flug.’

5.0.5 stood. Black Hat opened his eyes and walked towards the door. He opened it, pausing to wait for 5.0.5. 

Once the bear had arrived, he gave a curt nod to him. “Watch over him,” he said. “And don’t let ANYTHING happen to him.”

5.0.5 flinched away at the Eldritch’s growl before nodding and lumbering into the room.Black Hat made his leave, heading for his office.

5.0.5 sat by the bedside, glance up at Flug every now and again when he moved. He made himself comfortable on the carpet, laying down and almost drifting into sleep.

Almost.

Something stirred him, and he lifted his head to look around the room. A noise, he had been awoken from a noise. Had Black Hat returned? Was Demencia sneaking about? He arose to investigate.

There was no one, nothing but the smell of a cheap cologne. 5.0.5 wrinkled his nose. 

“Ah, he left YOU to guard him...funny, I thought he HATED you. No matter...” 

Wicket. Why was Wicket here?! 5.0.5’s fur bristled. This couldn’t be good...

“Now then, move. I have business to attend to.” Wicket took a shining knife from inside his coat. “And I really don’t want to hurt you, you seem so nice.”

5.0.5 flinched in fear. He backed away, into a corner, fearful of the Eldritch.

“That’s a good bear,” Wicket said. “This will be but a moment.”

He went to the bed and raised the knife above his head. 5.0.5 stared in horror. He had to do something, he had to do something! Fight the terror, fight the terror, save Flug, save Flug.

He pushed himself forward and sprang at Wicket, driving him into the wall. There came a loud SMASH as they collided with the wall, cracking it. 

“GAH! Stupid bear!”

Flug was awake at this time. 5.0.5 began to make sounds of panic to him. ‘Run!’ He bayed. ‘Escape!”

He was relived when Flug bolted. He prayed for-

Wicket stabbed him. The knife struck his shoulder, stuck within it. 5.0.5 stumbled away, roaring in pain as tears formed in his eyes. 

Wicket gave a small laugh. “Very sorry 5.0.5, but you were in the way. Keep the knife though, it suits you.”

He waved and then left, storming after. Flug. 5.0.5 panicked, and began to make cries for help. Black Hat was in the room within a matter of seconds, his eye widened. “5.0.5! What in god’s name are you-“ he stopped at the sight of the knife protruding from the bear’s shoulder.

5.0.5 tried to explain, but he was so frightened, he could hardly speak. 

“5.0.5...where is Flug?”

Again, he tried to explain, but his sounds made no sense. Black Hat moved to 5.0.5 and grabbed the knife on his shoulder. “Hold still.” He yanked the blade from the bear’s shoulder and covered it immediately. He shut his eyes. 

5.0.5 squealed as the wound burned for a minute, but when Black Hat removed his hand, the wound had scarred.

Black Hat looked at the knife. “This...this is Wicket’s knife. 5.0.5...was Wicket here? Did he hurt you?” He asked. 5.0.5 nodded quickly.

“Did he take Flug?”

5.0.5 nodded again. 

A tiny flame grew in Black Hat’s eye. He let out a loud roar as he bared his teeth, stabbing the knife into the wall. 

“I’LL KILL HIM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me while writing this chapter: What’s the most evil thing Wicket can do
> 
> My head: stab 5.0.5
> 
> Me: you’re on to something
> 
> But in all seriousness, I hope you liked this chapter! Shoutout to you if you got the reference in the chapter title

**Author's Note:**

> Ik, I need to finish Flying and Shattered, but this idea was too good to pass up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
